


Seznamte se

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po městě už dlouho koluje, že má Shizuo holku a to se samozřejmě dostalo k jeho matce. Matka, Namiko Heiwajima, se proto rozhodla poznat Kasukeho a Shizuovu přítelkyni.<br/>Má to však jeden háček. Shizuo nemá holku..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

"Shiki-san, čemu vděčím, za tento hovor?" zavrkal Izaya do telefonu, zatímco dál kráčel po chodníku.

_"Potřeboval bych s tebou o něčem mluvit."_

"To zní vážně..."

_"Je to vážné! Kde jsi teď? Pošlu auto."_

"Jsem v Ikebukuru..." Izaya se rozhlédl, než řekl přesné místo.

_"Dobrá, čekej tam. Za deset minut se sejdeme."_

"Oh Shiki-san!" zarazil ho Izaya. "Jen... nebuďte pak překvapen, až mě uvidíte, ano?" řekl zatímco se prohlížel.

Izaya na sobě neměl typické oblečení. Kvůli informacím, které potřeboval se převlékl za holku. Měl na sobě krátkou sukni, úplé tričko a kolem krku šátek. Měl dokonce i podpatky. S parukou na hlavě, která perfektně sedla a líčidly, všechny oklamal. 

Dokonce když šel kolem Ruského sushi, tak mu Simon řekl hezká slečno, místo obvyklého oslovení. Izaya na jeho nabídku ochutnávky sushi, jen sladce zamrkal a pokračoval nadšeně dál.

_"Trochu jsi mě vyděsil, Izayo."_

"Kanro. Dneska jsem Kanra." řekl Izaya s úsměvem, než ukončil hovor.

 

*-*

 

"Ahoj, zlato." usmál se na Izayu hnědovlasý chlap.

Izaya protočil oči a ignoroval ho, zatímco se dál věnoval telefonu.

"Ale jdi... Bude to rychlovka." pokračoval dál chlap s nadějí v hlase.

Bez reakce.

Izaya tam stál víc jak dvacet minut, ale Shikiho auto nikde. To byl důvod proč se jeho nálada zkazila. A perličkou toho bylo, když si ho kolemjdoucí pletli s prostitutkou.

Izaya ihned přijal hovor, jakmile mu začal zvonit telefon.

"Shiki-san! Kde sakra jsi?!" vyhrkl informátor podrážděně.

Hnědovlasý chlap si odfrkl a pokračoval v cestě.

 _"Izayo... Já se strašně moc omlouvám."_ začal Shiki. _"...ale budu muset naši schůzku odložit."_

"Cože?! Říkal jsi, že je to důležité!"

_"Ano, říkal a stále to je důležité, ale... Něco mi do toho vlezlo, takže to budu muset odloži."_

"Shiki-san..." Izaya se odmlčel a pokusil se uklidnit. Nejraději by ho nechal zabít, ale Haruya Shiki je jeho oblíbený a důležitý zákazník. "Tak fajn... Promluvíme si zítra." procedil mezi zuby Izaya.

_"Dobře. A ještě jednou se omlouvám."_

Dvě omluvy  od Shikiho během několika minut bylo víc, než by očekával.

"Hele mohl bys mi poslat auto? Jsem daleko od domova a ne taxi nemám peníze."

Na chvíli se rozhostilo ticho, jak se Shiki začal shánět po autě.

Izaya mezitím spozoroval čtyřčlenou skupinku chlapů, která si ho s širokým úsměvem prohlížela.

_"Omlouvám se, Izayo, ale tohle ti nesplním."_

Izaya ukončil hovor. Protáhl se, než schoval telefon do kapsy a zamířil pryč. 

Byl si vědom toho, že skupinka vyrazila za ním.

 

*-*

 

Izaya chytil pevněji rukojeť nože, který měl v kapse a pak se jim ohnal po jednom z chlapů, který se po něm natáhl, aby ho zastavil.

"Oho... kočička má drápky. Nemusíš se bát, zlato, chceme si jen pohrát." ušklíbl se jeden z nich.

"Odporné..." odfrkl si Izaya. "Já nejsem prostitutka, vy idioti!"

"Neurážej nás."

"Navíc... My nic takového neřekli." dodal další.

Izaya před nimi uskočil. V podpatcích mu to dělalo trochu problém.

"No tak... času stráveného s námi nebudeš litovat."

"Chce se mi z vás zvracet." prohodil Izaya, než se otočil k útěku.

Skupinka vyrazila za ním. 

Izayovi se v podpatcích běhalo špatně, ale stále se držel v dostatečné vzdálenosti od čtyř nadrženců.

Informátorovi přejel mráz po zádech, při představě co s ním chtějí ti čtyři dělat.

 

Izaya se zarazil, když vyběhl z postranní uličky. 

Přes silnici viděl kašnu, u které byla skupinka vymahačů dluhů, která si dávala pauzu.

'No bezva a teď ještě Shizu-chan.' pomyslel si Izaya.

"Rozmyslela sis to..!" ozvalo se za ním.

Izaya sebou trhl. Rozhodně bude Shizuova síla lepší volba, než tihle čtyři.

"Shizu-chan!" křikl Izaya a zamával mu, než se za ním rozběhl.

Když přeběhl silnici ohlédl se, aby se ujistl, že ho ti čtyři už nesledují. Poté s nadšeným výrazem zamířil za Shizuou.

Měl pravdu, ti čtyři se báli místního monstra, takže se raději zdejchli.

"Ty..!" zavrčel blonďák v barmanském oblečení.

Izaya se zarazil. Překvapilo ho, že ho Shizuo poznal.

"Kdo to je?" zeptal se Tom.

Izayov svitla naděje. Stále to mohl přežít ve zdraví.

"Já jsem Kanra, Tom-san." usmál se Izaya. "Jsem ráda, že vás konečně poznávám. A vás taky Vorona-chan. Shizu-chan o vás dvou často mluví." pokračoval s nadšením.

"Kanra..?" zamumlal Tom. Šlo na něm poznat, jak se snaží vybavit jakoukoliv spojitost s tím jménem.

Vorona a Tom zkoumavě přejeli Izayu pohledem, než tázavě pohlédli na Shizuu.

"Shizu-chan! Ty o mě nemluvíš?! To od tebe není hezké." řekl nespokojeně Izaya.

Shizuo odhodil cigaretu na zem a zašlápl ji. "Ty... Kanro... Co tady děláš?!" zavrčel otázku.

"Jsem ráda, že se ptáš. Musíme si promluvit." Izaya ho chytil za rameno a odtáhl ho od zmatené dvojice.

 

"Co má tohle sakra být?!" zeptal se Shizuo podrážděně a zatahal Izayu za šátek.

"Jako Kanra dostanu víc informací, než jako Izaya."

"Trochu perverzní, nemyslíš?" odfrkl si Shizuo.

"Nah... tyhle myšlenky si nech na večer." mrkl na něj Izaya.

Shizuo si promnul kořen nosu. "Dnes jsme s Voronou slíbili Tomovi, že nikoho nepraštíme. Myslím, že to nezvládnu."

"Než porušíš slib, vyslechni mě!" vyhrkl Izaya.

"Pět minut... Proč jsi tady?" zeptal se Shizuo, zatímco si zapaloval cigaretu.

"Tady v Ikebukuru? Kvůli informacím, ale ty už mám. " mávl rukou Izaya. "Tady s tebou? Jsem tady, jelikož... Jelikož potřebuj pomoc." řekl neochotně Izaya.

Shizuo pozvedl obočí.

Izaya si prohrábl vlasy, které mu byly po ramena. 

"Pokračuj." zamračil se Shizuo, když už ticho trvalo moc dlouho.

"Kromě tebe mě nikdo nepoznal. Všichni si myslí, že jsem sexy, což mimochodem jsem. Koukni ty nohy! No nejsou krásné?!" vyhrkl nadšeně Izaya.

Šlo poznat, že se Shizuo opravdu snaží ho nepraštit.

"A v tom je ten problém." Všichni si myslí, že jsem kurva a taky se podle toho chovají. Chtěl bych tě... poprosit... aby jsi mi pomohl dostat se domů."

Shizuo mu foukl kouř do tváře. "Na to zapomeň. Mám práci a navíc netuším, proč bych tě měl doprovázet až do Shinjuka."

"Oh Shizu-chan! Brzy se bude stmívat a ty přece nechceš, aby někdo cestou ublížil takové roztomilé slečně jako jsem já."

"Vážně? Nechci?" zeptal se Shizuo se zájmem. "Když jsi tak vyděšený, vezmi si taxi."

"No jo... když já nemám peníze..." zamumlal Izaya.

"Já ti rozhodně nepůjčím." zavrtěl hlavou Shizuo, když pochopil jeho výraz. "Nemám u sebe nic," Poté se otočil, aby se vrátil k Voroně a Tomovi.

Izaya se mu rychle zavěsil na ruku. "Nezapomeň na slib." usmál se Izaya, dřív než mohl Shizuo vybuchnout.

"Nelep se na mě." zavrčel Shizuo.

"Proč? Jsem tvoje dlouholetá kamarádka ze školy, kterou u sebe necháš přespat jednu noc."

"Cože udělám?" podivil se Shizuo.

"No tak, Shizu-chan.. Bude to jen jedna noc na tvém gauči. Slibuji, že o mě pak dlouho neuslyšíš." vyhrkl Izaya. Přitom se podíval na svojí nemesis těma nejsmutnějšíma očima, jakých byl schopen.

"Ty jsi tak otravný."

Izaya se usmál a tiskl se k němu. "Aww Shizu-chan, tohle byl souhlas, že?"

"Shizuo! Jmenuji se Shizuo!" zavrčel blonďák.

"Jo, já vím."

Shizuo odhodil cigaretu a zašlápl ji, než se vyrazil zpět ke svým společníkům.

 

"Kolik nám toho ještě dneska zbývá?" zeptal se Shizuo, zatímco úspěšně ignoroval Izayu.

"Už jen dva klienti." odpověděl váhavě Tom.

"Jí si nevšímejte. Kanra jen ztratila cestu, zítra už jí neuvidíme."

"Oh nebuď hrubý, Shizu-chan!" vyhrkl Izaya.

"Tak nebuď blbá." zamumlal Shizuo. "A přestaň se na mě lepit!" vyštěkl a pokusil se setřást Izayu.

"No... půjdeme..?" zamumlal Tom a rychle vyrazil.

Vorona s ním chytla krok.

Shizuo se držel za nimi s nadšeným Izayou.

 

*-*

 

"Takže... znáte se ze školy?" prohodil Tom.

Izaya přikývl. "Seznámili jsme se na školní ošetřovně... Často jsem ho tam potkávala."

"Kvůli komu asi..." zabručel Shizuo kráčející za trojicí.

Pomalým krokem mířili k domu, kde by se měl podle informací nacházet dlužník.

Nespěchali, přestože by si to Shizuo přál. Bohužel pro něj se Tom a Vorona dali do živého rozhovoru s Izayou. Kanra je opravdu zajímala.

Izaya opravdu miloval tuhle roli a Shizuo viděl, jak si užívá toho, že ti dva vlastně neví s kým opravdu mluví.

"A jste jen přátelé?" ozvala se Vorona.

"Jak se to vezme." řekl Izaya dřív, než stačil Shizuo zareagovat. "Jsme přátelé i když."

"Co tím myslíte - i když?" podivil se Tom.

"Nechodíme spolu." řekl vážně Shizuo, při snaze uvést věci na pravou míru.

"Ale jinak jsem jeho první všechno." dodal Izaya s úsměvem.

Shizuovi na čele vyskočila žíla. "Co-?!"

"Oh vážně?" pousmál se Tom. "Ale podobné informace si můžete nechat pro sebe."

"Jeho všechno první..? Nikdy se o vás ale nezmínil..." upozornila Vorona.

"Nepovažuji ji za důležitou." pokrčil rameny Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan! Lámeš mi srdce." zakňučel Izaya.

"Dovol mi zlomit ti něco jiného... Já nevím, tak třeba vaz?" navrhl Shizuo podrážděně.

"Ale no tak, Shizuo." zamračil se Tom. "Měl bys být k ženám laskavý."

"K ženám jsem laskavý... ale k ní?"

Tom si povzdechl, ale víc už neřekl. Přistoupil ke dveřím bytu a zazvonil.

"Slyšel jsi, Shizu-chan? Buď laskavý..." uculil se Izaya, než omotal ruce kolem Shizuovi paže a tiskl se k němu.

"Tak prostě zemři. Budu se pak ochotně starat o tvůj hrob."

"To ráda slyším. Mám alespoň jistotu, že ze mě něco zůstane." řekl s klidem Izaya.

Vorona zakroutila hlavou nad jejich 'vztahem', než pohlédla na dveře, které se otevřely.

 

*-*

 

"Shizu-chan, jsem unavená~" zaskučel Izaya. Nikdy na sobě neměl tak dlouho tyhle boty a teď ho z toho bolely nohy.

"A co já s tím mám dělat?" zamumlal Shizuo.

Stáli před domem dnešního posledního zákazníka. Vorona a Tom šli dovnitř a podle všeho se jim podařilo přesvědčit dlužníka k okamžité platbě.

Shizuo neřešil podrobnosti. Prostě jen stál před domem a čekal.

Izaya dlouze zívl a opřel se o Shizuu.

"Ty jsi tak otravný, Fleo..." zamračil se Shizuo.

"Ne, pouze unavený." zaprotestoval Izaya.

Nastalo dlouhé ticho, než se Shizuo donutil to vyslovit. "Pojď... vezmu tě na záda..." zamumlal.

Izaya překvapeně otevřel oči. "Cože?"

"Nebudu to opakovat." odsekl Shizuo.

Informátor se pousmál. Natáhl ruce a položil je Shizuovi na ramena. "Jsi moc vysoký..."

Blonďák si odfrkl a dřepl si.

Izaya omotal ruce kolem jeho krku.

Shizuo opatrně vstal, zatímco chytil Izayu za stehna, aby nespadl.

"ehm... díky, Shizu-chan..." zašeptal Izaya, než zavřel oči.

"Mohl bych tě někde nechat ležet." prohodil Shizuo.

"Aww jsi romantik." pousmál se Izaya a víc se k němu přivinul. "Ale jsem si jistý, že se probudím u tebe doma."

"Tak a..." Tom se zarazil při pohledu na Shizuu. Nečekal by, že by někdy něco takového uviděl.

Shizuo zvedl hlavu a pohlédl na Toma a Voronu, kteří se vrátili.

"Dnes už máme padla..." dostal ze sebe nakonec Tom, než vyrazili zpět do kanceláře. "Pokud chceš, tak můžeš jít domů. V kanceláři to už s Voronou zvládneme, že?"

"Ano. Můžeš si alespoň odnést svoji přítelkyni domů." přikývla Vorona.

"Cože?! Ne!" vyhrkl Shizuo.

Izaya se zavrtěl s nespokojeným zakňučením.

"Kanra není moje přítelkyně." řekl o něco mírněji Shizuo.

Tom si s Voronou vyměnil významný pohled.

"Jistě... V tom případě, můžeš odnést svoji kamarádku domů, aby se prospala." řekl Tom. "Dnes byl klidný den, takže to opravdu nebude problém."

Vorona mu dala za pravdu přikývnutím.

"Hodláte si za tím stát, že jo?" zamračil se Shizuo.

"Ano." přitakal Tom s Voronou zároveň.

Shizuo si povzdechl. "Tak fajn... Uvidíme se zítra." řekl odevzdaně, než se otočil a vydal se jiný směrem.

 

*-*

 

Izaya se protáhl a chvíli pozoroval našedlý strop, než se posadil. S úsměvem na tváři vstal z gauče a poskládal deku.

Cítil se opravdu odpočatý, což se mu dlouho nestalo.

Sundal si Shizuovu košili, ve které spal a převlékl se. Navštívil koupelnu, kde se dal co nejlépe dohromady, aby vypadal opět jako roztomilá Kanra.

Poté v obýváku na stole našel papír a tužku a napsal Shizuovi vzkaz, než odešel.

 

_Můj drahý Shizu-chan,_

_děkuji za večer a slibuji, že mě v Ikebukuru pár týdnů neuvidíš._

_(V tomhle mi můžeš věřit. Zatím tady nemám žádné plány)_

_S láskou, Izaya_

 

_PS: Tvoje košile mi sluší, takže si ji nechám._


	2. O dva týdny později

Před Shizuou zastavilo černé auto, ze kterého vystoupil jeho mladší bratr.

"Kasuke, co tady..?"

"Shizuo, musíme si promluvit." přerušil ho Kasuke. 

"Oh jo, jistě." přikývl Shizuo trochu zmateně a zamířil s bratrem do nejbližší kavárny.

 

Seděli v  tichosti i poté co jim donesli objednané pití.

"Zase sis zničil telefon?" prolomil ticho Kasuke. 

"Měl jsem trochu vztek..." přiznal neochotně Shizuo, zatímco si míchal čaj.

"Matka se ti snažila dovolat."

"Cože?! Proč?"

Kasuke zaváhal s odpovědí. "Jde o to... po městě se už dlouho proslýchá, že máš přítelkyni."

"Jo, já vím. Ale s Voronou jsme jen přátelé."

"Oh... Tak to bude problém..." zamumlal Kasuke.

"Huh..?"

"Informace o tvé přítelkyni se dostali k matce."

Shizuo se zarazil uprostřed pohybu.

"Chce abychom přijeli na týden, aby mohla poznat Ruri a tvojí přítelkyni."

"Ale já žádnou nemám!" vyhrkl Shizuo.

"Znáš ji... Tohle ona nebude chtít slyšet." zamumlal Kasuke.

Shizuo si povzdechl.

Oba pozorovali svůj nápoj, zatímco přemýšleli nad situací.

"A co kdyby... " začal váhavě Kasuke. "Co kdyby jsi sebou vzal Voronu?"

Shizuo zvedl hlavu.

"Mohla by alespoň předstírat, že..."

"Počkej... I kdybych měl odvahu se ji na to zeptat tak to nepůjde. Vorona odjela na pár týdnů do Ruska." řekl Shizuo tiše.

Oba věděli, že kdyby tohle řekli matce, tak se naštve a nebude jim věřit.

Matka, Namiko Heiwajima, prostě byla taková. Když si vzala něco do hlavy, držela se toho.

A teď chtěla poznat přítelkyně svých synů. Přestože Shizuo žádnou nemá.

"Co teď sakra budeme dělat?!"

"Já sebou vezmu Ruri, samozřejmě. Jen doufám, že nám do toho nevleze natáčení..."

Shizuo se pořádně napil.

"Měl bys někoho pozvat, aby ten týden předstíral."

"To ale... Nikdo mě nenapadá. Snad jen Celty, ale to určitě nepůjde." zavrtěl hlavou Shizuo. Byl si víc než jistý, že bezhlavá Celty matku vyděsí.

"A co ta černovláska?" navrhl Kasuke.

"Kdo?" podivil se Shizuo.

"Ta černovláska se kterou tě onehdy viděli."

"Myslíš Akane? Vždyť je to dítě..."

"Ne, mám namysli... Já vlastně ani nevím jak se jmenuje. Slyšel jsem, že přestože vás spolu viděli poprvé, chovali jste se jako dlouho známí... Možná i jako něco víc."

"Tak moment!" zarazil ho Shizuo. "Ty mi navrhuješ Iz... Kanru?!" vyhrkl.

"Já nevím jak se jmenuje, ale pokud je to ta holka, tak ano."

"A... a-ale to nejde. Vždyť on... ona..." Shizuo v návalu vzteku stiskl hrnek, který doteď držel v ruce.

Kasukemu v té chvíli začal zvonit telefon.

"Promiň..." řekl Kasuke a přijal hovor.

Shizuo pohlédl na zničený hrnek.

"Rozumím." řekl po chvíli Kasuke a vstal. "Omlouvám se, ale musím zpět na natáčení..."

"V pořádku..." přikývl Shizuo.

"A mimochodem, zavolej ji... Vzhledem k tomu, že nikoho nemáš je teď Kanra tvá poslední možnost."

Shizuo po chvíli vstal a došel k baru kde zaplatil i za zničený hrnek. Od barmana zjistil, že vzadu je telefon, ze kterého si může zavolat.

 

_"U telefonu Orihara, s kým mám tu čest?"_

Shizuovi chvíli trvalo, než zareagoval. "Fleo..."

_"Oh Shizu-chan, copak se stalo, že nevoláš ze svého čísla?"_

"Sklapni!" zavrčel Shizuo. "Potřebuji s tebou mluvit."

 _"No tak mluv..."_ pobídl ho Izaya.

"Já... Jde o tu tvojí Kanru..."

 _"Kanru? To je jiná! Hele Shizu-chan, za dvacet minut u Simona!"_ vyhrkl Izaya a ukončil hovor.

Shizuo zůstal překvapeně stát. Trvalo mu, než položil sluchátko a opustil kavrnu.

 

*-*

 

"Vítejte, hezká slečno." usmál se Simon přátelsky na Izayu, který byl opět převlečený za Kanru.

Shizuo ze svého místa viděl, jak Izaya nesmírně těší fakt, že ho nikdo nepoznal. 

"Vyberte si u nás mezi specialitami..."

"Nah... Když já nevím... Všechno to vypadá lákavě." zavrkal Izaya.

Shizuovi na čele vyskočila žíla. Ovládal se, aby po Izayovi nehodil stůl.

"Doporučíte mi tohle nebo tohle?" zeptal se Izaya nevinně a ukázal na dvě položky z meny.

"Teď jste mě dostala... Nejsem si jistý co bych doporučil. Obojí je výtečné."

"Vážně? Tak víte co? Dám si obojí, stejně to platí Shizu-chan." mávl rukou Izaya.

"Cože?!" zavrčel Shizuo.

"Ale jdi... Pozval jsi mě." uculil se Izaya a zamířil za ním do soukromého boxu.

"Ne, to ty ses pozvala." odsekl Shizuo.

"Hezká slečna si to zaslouží." prohodil Simon, než zamířil za Dennisem s objednávkou.

"Nebuď takový škarohlíd a poslouchej Simona. Jsem přece hezká slečna." zavrněl Izaya.

Shizuo se zhluboka nadechl při snaze se uklidnit.

"Myslel jsem, že se nemám ukazovat v Ikebukuru." prohodil Izaya s úsměvem. "A teď to pozvání... Už jsem ti chyběl Shizu-chan?"

"Sklapni!" zavrčel Shizuo. "Pozval ses sám."

"Jistě... tak o čem jsi chtěl mluvit?"

"Já... potřebuji tvoji... pomoc." dostal ze sebe Shizuo.

Izaya překvapeně zamrkal. "Co-?"

"Objednávka pro Shizuovu hezkou slečnu." ozval se Simon a položil před Kanru tác se sushi.

"Oh díky Simone." usmál se Izaya.

"Shizuovu co?!" zavrčel blonďák a loupl po něm pohledem.

Simon se jen usmál, než vyrazil k dalšímu zákazníkovi.

Izaya se s chutí pustil do jídla. "Takže, Shizu-chan... Proč mě potřebuješ?"

"Vlastně potřebuji Kanru." zamumlal Shizuo.

"Fu-fu, to zní zajímavě." uculil se Izaya.

"Nech toho..." odsekl Shizuo. "Ty... znáš mojí matku?"

"Namiko? Ano, ale ne osobně." přikývl Izaya. "Zase si něco vzala do hlavy." uchechtl se.

Shizuo se zamračil.

"Ale no tak, usměj se. Jsi ve společnosti hezké slečny, přece nebudeš mručet."

"Jsem ve tvé společnosti."

"Nech toho, lámeš mi srdce. Tak a teď řekni Ah~" Izaya k němu natáhl jeden kousek sushi.

Shizuo zaváhal, ale nakonec vzal kousek do úst.

"Aww..." Izaya se spokojeně zavrtěl.

Shizuo si odfrkl.

"Takže... Co si vzala do hlavy tentokrát?"

"Chce poznat moji a Kasukeho přítelkyni."

"To je milé... Hmm ale ty nemáš..."

"Přesně." přikývl Shizuo.

Izaya si vzal do úst sousto, když mu to došlo. Rychle polkl, aby mohl mluvit. "Tak proto potřebuješ Kanru? Oh Shizu-chan~"

"Je to jen na týden..."

"Takže týden u tvojí matky, jako tvoje přítelkyně." ujišťoval se Izaya.

Shizuo si povzdechl.

"Nejraději bych řekl, že je to ubohé, ale na druhou stranu... Velice rád poznám tvoji matku." dodal Izaya s nadšeným úsměvem.

Shizuo si ho zkoumavě prohlédl.

"Namiko musí být úžasná žena..." zavrkal Izaya a nabral si další sushi. Chtěl ho sníst, ale pak si to rozmyslel a natáhl ruku k Shizuovi.

Shizuo si to od něj vzal.

"Oba víme, že slib o tom, že se v Ikebukuru dlouho neukážu, nedodržím. Tímhle si s tebou budu kvit."

Shizuo jen přikývl.

"A kdy se jede?"

"Budu tě informovat." zabručel Shizuo.

"Aww Shizu-chan, nemrač se. Bude to skvělý týden." zapředl spokojeně Izaya.

"S tebou po boku? Pochybuji."


	3. Pondělí-Úterý

_**PONDĚLÍ** _

 

"Vítej u nás." řekl Kasuka. Natáhl ruku a pomohl Ruri vystoupit z auta.

Ruri pohlédla na dům se zahradou. Nebyl to palác, ale rozhodně to nebylo něco, za co by se člověk styděl.

"Budeš gentleman, Shizu-chan?" zeptal se Izaya s úsměvem.

"Hlavně nezapomeň na čem jsme se domluvili." zavrčel Shizuo, než vystoupil.

Izaya ho rychle následoval. "Neboj, zlato. Jsem tvá roztomilá přítelkyně. Před tvou mámou se budu chovat vzorně." zapředl.

"To mě trochu děsí..." zamumlal Shizuo.

"Konečně!" ozval se nadšený výkřik.

Čtveřice pohlédla na dům.

Z hlavních dveří vyšla tmavovlasá žena s širokým úsměvem. Namiko Heiwajima vypadala na svůj věk velice dobře. Ostatně Izaya, který byl jen o trochu vyšší, než ona, by ji typoval kolem třiceti, kdyby neznal pravdu.

"Moje zlatíčka!" vyhrkla nadšeně a stáhla své syny do vřelého objetí. "Tolik jste mi chyběli. Už jsem si začala říkat, že nepřijedete."

"To bychom ti neudělali." řekl po pravdě Shizuo a odtáhl se.

"Cesta byla horší, než jsme očekávali.." vysvětlil prostě Kasuka.

 "Ty musíš být Ruri." usmála se Namiko na dívku stojící vedle Kasukeho.

"Velice mě těší, madam." Ruri kývla hlavou na pozdrav.

"Žádná madam. Pro vás dvě jsem Namiko." Poté se matka otočila na Izayu. "A ty jsi..?"

"Říkejte mi Kanra." usmál se Izaya přátelsky.

"Těší mě, Kanro." Namiko opětovala úsměv.

"Potěšení je na mé straně."

"Vypadáte obě unaveně. Pojďte, než hoši donesou tašky dovnitř, udělám vám čaj." S těmi slovy chytla Ruri a Izayu a zavedla je domů.

"Tohle skončí špatně..." zamumlal Shizuo.

"Proč? Ta tvoje kamarádka si ji získala." pokrčil rameny Kasuka. "Být tebou, jsem rád, že souhlasila."

"Tím si právě nejsem tak jistý." zakroutil hlavou Shizuo, než otevřel kufr auta a začal vytahovat tašky.

Kasuke se k němu přidal.

"Musím si najít čas a vysvětlit ji mezi čtyřma očima ještě pár věcí... Pokud ji dostanu od matky..."

"Hodně štěstí." prohodil Kasuka.

 

*-*

 

"Přijeli jste později, než jsem očekávala, což je škoda." řekla Namiko, když položila před Kanru a Izayu šálky čaje.

Ruri s vděčným úsměvem zvedla svůj šálek.

"Dnes vás nechám se rozkoukat a odpočinout si. Zítra si pak promluvíme, ano?"

"Jistě, že." usmál se Izaya a upil ze svého čaje.

"Neviděla jsem je snad půl roku... Musíte mi říct o co vše jsem přišla."

"Nebojte." usmála se Ruri.

Namiko se na ně spokojeně usmála, než se vrátila zpět ke kuchyňské lince.

"Tady jste." ozval se ze dveří Shizuo. "Pojď, Kanro, ukážu ti to tady."

Izaya položil šálek na stůl a poslušně Shizuu následoval.

"Žádná protivná poznámka?" zeptal se blonďák, když kráčeli po schodech do patra.

"Říkala jsem, že před Namiko budu vzorná." vysvětlila Kanra. "Ale pokud po tom tak toužíš..."

Shizuo jen protočil oči.

 

Prohlídka domu končila v Shizuově pokoji.

"Aww Shizu-chan, takže přeci budeme spát spolu?" zavrkal Izaya.

"Ne, pouze vedle sebe..."

"Jaká škoda. Těšil jsem se."

Shizuo ignoroval jeho narážku a otevřel jednu ze dvou skříní. "Tady si dej věci."

Izaya se přestal rozhlížet a pohlédl na Shizuu.

Blonďák vytáhl několik svých věcí a přendal je do druhé skříně, aby udělal Izayovi místo.

Kanra se posadila na postel. "Varuji tě, Shizu-chan. Někdy bývám v noci přítulná."

"A jak to můžeš vědět? Nebo se snad práce informátora změnila?" prohodil Shizuo.

"Oh jsi tak hrubý!" odsekl Izaya ublíženě.

Shizuo se ohlédl.

Izaya i tak vypadal.

"Herečko, snad ses neurazila."

"Takhle mluvit o své přítelkyni." zavrtěl hlavou Izaya.

Shizuo v duchu napočítal do tří. A pak pro jistotu ještě třikrát. "Co chceš slyšet? Omluvu?"

"Vlídné slovo?" navrhl s lehkým úsměvem Izaya.

Shizuo se k němu otočil zády, aby to dodělal. "Pokud budeš přítulný, tak tě odstrčím."

Izaya sebral jeden z polštářů a mrskl ho po Shizuovi. "Ty jsi takový..!"

Víc už Izaya nestihl říct, jelikož Shizuo vystřelil ze svého místa a srazil Izayu k zemi.

"Ne! Shizu-chan, počkej!" vyhrkl Izaya.

Shizuo se zarazil. Seděl na Kanře obkročmo a držel ji za zápěstí. 

"Shizu-chan... Buď jemný..." šeptl Izaya dramaticky.

"Nevěřím, že svou dovolenou budu trávit s tebou." zasyčel Shizuo.

Kanra už to nevydržela a rozesmála se.

"Shizuo, mohl bys na chvíli..?" ozvalo se od dveří.

Shizuo pohlédl na mladšího bratra.

Izaya se kousl do rtu při snaze potlačit další výbuch smíchu.

"Jistě..." zamumlal Shizuo a slez z Izayi, Poté opustil ložnici.

Izaya vstal a poslušně začal skládat svoje věci do skříně. Po celou dobu se spokojeně usmíval. Když byl hotov, udělal si místo na Shizuově stole, kde začal skládat svoje věci. Přesněji věci důležité pro Kanru a její vzhled.

Byl si jistý, že se to Shizuovi nebude líbit, ale nevadilo mu to. Ostatně hodlá celý týden vytáčet svou nemesis a zkoušet co všechno vydrží.

 

*-*

 

I přes matčiny protesty pomohla Ruri a Kanra s úklidem večeře.

Namiko si ani neuvědomila jak, ale najednou stála na chodbě a ty dvě ji odmítali pustit zpět do kuchyně, s tím, že ony to zvládnou.

Fakt, že neví kam co patří a to, že to nikdy vlastně nedělali, je netrápil.

Ruri a Kanra to původně neplánovaly, ale shodly se, že by si Namiko zasloužila odpočinek, jelikož po celou dobu večeře kolem nich skákala.

Namiko to po chvíli vzdala a zamířila na zahradu, kde seděli její synové.

"Je to od nich milé." řekl Kasuka.

Shizuo souhlasil. Teda souhlasil, pokud šlo o Ruri. U Izayi to bylo podle něj jen čisté podlézání. Ale nahlas by si to nedovolil říct.

"Stále kouříš?" změnila téma Namiko, když si Shizuo vytáhl krabičku cigaret.

"Uklidňuje mě to." přiznal Shizuo.

"Jsi doma mezi nejbližšími... Nepotřebuješ se uklidňovat." řekla vážně Namiko.

Shizuo zaváhal, než krabičku opět schoval.

"Ještě pořád máš problém se svojí silou?"

"Pochybuji, že s tím přestanou problémy." zamumlal Shizuo.

Namiko natáhla ruku a pocuchala mu vlasy. "Já v to věřím." usmála se.

Shizuo se vyhnul jejímu pohledu.

"No nic... nemůžu tam ty dvě nechat..." řekla náhle Namiko a odešla. 

Kasuka se za ní chvíli díval.

Shizuo si povzdechl.

"Měl bys alespoň doufat." prohodil Kasuka. 

"Hmm..." Shizuo si vytáhl cigaretu a zapálil si. "Třeba jednou..."

Kasuka na to už nic neřekl.

Seděli v tichosti. A seděli by tam pravděpodobně ještě déle, kdyby se neobjevila Ruri.

Když si odvedla Kasukeho, Shizuo típnul cigaretu a zamířil k sobě do ložnice.

 

*-*

 

"Oy Shizu-chan! Ty jsi zase kouřil." řekl nespokojeně Izaya.

"A co s tím uděláš?" zeptal se nezaujatě Shizuo a usadil se na okraj postele.

Stále nemohl uvěřit tomu, že bude trávit týden s Izayou. Přál si, aby mohl vrátit čas a nepožádat ho o pomoc.

Shizuo se převlékl a vklouzl pod deku.

Leželi k sobě zády a co nejdál od sebe.

"Zhasni to světlo..." zabručel Shizuo.

"Neruš." zamračil se Izaya a pokračoval ve čtení.

"Potřetí ti to říkat nebudu."

Izaya si jen odfrkl.

Shizuo natáhl ruku a ze zásuvky vytáhl drát od lampičky.

"Idiote..!" zavrčel Izaya a to co si četl hodil po Shizuovi, než se rychle zabalil do deky.

Shizuo se prudce posadil, ale podařilo se mu se uklidnit a opět si lehl.

 

 

**_ÚTERÝ_ **

 

Shizuo se probudil se zvláštním pocitem, který nedokázal identifikovat, dokud neotevřel oči.

Nad ním se skláněla Kanra se spokojeným úsměvem.

"Dobré ráno, miláčku~" zapředl Izaya. Přitom si strčil pramen vlasů za ucho.

"Neříkej mi tak..." zamračil se Shizuo. Odstrčil Izayu, který už byl převlečený a připravený na další den a posadil se.

"Shizu-chan se ti líbí víc?" prohodil Izaya s úsměvem.

"Zemři." zavrčel Shizuo.

"Nedivím se, že jsi nikdy nikoho neměl. S takovým neandrtálcem moc lidí nechce chodit."

Shizuo ho ignoroval. Vstal a zamířil do koupelny.

 

*-*

 

"Tohle skončí špatně." zamumlal Shizuo spíše pro sebe.

"Ale jdi, už zase? Vždyť je dokonalá. Neznat pravdu, tak na to taky skočím." řekl vážně Kasuka.

"O to strach nemám..." Shizuo se napil mléka, než pokračoval. "Mám pocit, že ji brzy zabiju..."

"Že se nestydíš, takhle mluvit o své přítelkyni." ozval se ublíženě Izaya.

Bratři pohlédli na okno, ve kterém byl usmívající se Izaya. 

"Ani ne." řekl prostě Shizuo.

Izaya naznačil zlomené srdce, ale hned na to se mu na tváři opět objevil úsměv. "Namiko vás shání." informoval, než zmizel.

"Jednou se neovládnu..."

"Ruri má pravdu. Jste jak manželé." prohodil Kasuka, než vyrazil ke dveřím.

"Prosím, tohle už neříkej." řekl Shizuo a následoval mladšího bratra.

 

*-*

 

"Kasuka mi opravdu pomohl, za což jsem mu nesmírně vděčná." dodala Ruri s lehkým úsměvem na tváři.

"Věř mi, drahá, jde to vidět." řekla Namiko upřímně.

Ruri na ni překvapeně pohlédla.

"Když jste spolu, tak jde vidět, jak moc jste spolu šťastní. Kanra mi dá za pravdu, že?"

"Jistě." přikývl Izaya, přestože si nebyl jistý o čem se ty dvě baví.

Ruri lehce zrudla rozpaky. Svěsila hlavu, při snaze to skrýt.

"Není za co se stydět." pousmála se Namiko.

"Já... Já promiňte..." vykoktala Ruri.

Izaya se natáhl po svém šálku čaje.

"Neomlouvej se, to je v pořádku." řekl Namiko přátelsky. "I tady Kanra s Shizuou jsou na tom podobně."

Izaya zpozorněl. V duchu začal pochybovat o matčině zraku.

"Vážně?" podivila se Ruri.

"Cožpak ty sis toho nevšimla? Jistě, jejich rozhovory jsou hrubé ve srovnání s ostatními, ale... I přesto vidím, že by jeden bez druhého nemohli být."

"Pravda. Někdy mi to připadnou jako manželé." přikývla Ruri.

Izaya se rozkašlal. "No... Myslím, že bych zas tak nepřeháněla." dostal ze sebe.

"A proč ne? Věřím, že budete rozkošný pár." usmála se Namiko.

"Jistě." opětoval úsměv Izaya, než se opět pokusil napít.

"Hmm a kde jsou ti dva? Potřebovala bych s nimi mluvit..."

"Přivedu je!" nabídla se Kanra a ochotně vstala. Než stačila Namiko zareagovat, byla pryč.

Izaya byl rád, že mohl na týden k Shizuovi, kvůli vlastním potřebám. Ale teď doufal, že ten týden uběhne rychle.

Víc podobných rozhovorů a něm a Shizuovi pravděpodobně nesnese.

Izaya si oddychl, když šel kolem kuchyňského okna a uslyšel bratry. 

S úsměvem na tváři se vyhoupl do okna. "Že se nestydíš, takhle mluvit o své přítelkyni!"

 

*-*

 

Jakmile vyšel Shizuo ven, zavěsila se mi Kanra na ruku.

"Namiko říka, že jsme rozkošný pár, Shizu-chan. A že bez sebe nedokážeme být."

"Já to bez tebe ochotně zkusím." zamumlal Shizuo.

Izaya se spokojeně usmál a víc se k němu tiskl, zatímco mířili k místu, kde sedí matka.

"Co se děje?" zeptal se Kasuka a zaujal místo vedle Ruri. Zcela automaticky se chytli za ruce.

Shizuo zůstal stát a bohužel pro něj, Izaya nevypadal, že hodlá změnit svou pozici.

"Chtěla jsem se domluvit na dnešní večer." začala Namiko. "Mohli bychom někam zajít, ne?"

"To je skvělí nápad." rozzářil se Izaya.

"Ale to nejde." řekl Shizuo.

"Proč ne?" podivila se Namiko.

"No, já a Kanra... My musíme..." Shizuo se odmlčel. Potřeboval se s Izayou ujasnit pár věcí, ale teď ho nenapadla žádná výmluva.

Všichni ho překvapeně pozorovali, což mu taky moc nepomáhalo.

"Oh chápu." prolomil ticho Kasuka. " Omluv ho, on si na dnešek zamluvil stůl pro dva."

"Přesně! Tak moment..." Shizuo zpozorněl.

"Já vím, mělo to být překvapení pro Kanru." řekl omluvně Kasuka.

"Aha, tak to je jiná!" vyhrkla matka až nadšeně.

"Oho~ Shizu-chan mě zve na večeři?" zapředl Izaya otázku.

Namiko vstala. "V tom případě společnou večeři odložíme na jindy."

 

*-*

 

"Kasuke, proč? Proč zrovna večeře?" zeptal se skoro zoufale Shizuo, když si oblékal sako.

"Rande je jediné místo, kde si můžete promluvit mezi sebou, aniž by vás někdo rušil." odpověděl prostě Kasuka.

Shizuo si povzdechl. "Tohle mi bude Kanra předhazovat ještě dlouho."

Kasuka ignoroval jeho poznámku. "Nepromarni šanci. Další neplánovaná večeře by matka nejspíš naštvala."

Shizuo pokýval hlavou. "Hey Kanro! Budeš ještě dlouho zdržovat?!" křikl náhle.

"Nenecháš mě, abych se to mohla líbit?!" ozval se Izaya z patra.

Shizuo si odfrkl.

"Váš vztah je opravdu zajímaví." pousmála se Ruri, která se objevila za Kasukem. 

"Nemusíš být tak hrubý!" zavrčela Kanra.

Shizuo pohlédl na Izayu. Lhal by, kdyby řekl, že ho nepřekvapilo, jak moc mu to slušelo.

"Opravdu, Shizu-chan, nechápu, proč jsem ještě s tebou."

"Jo, jasně. Taky tě mám rád." odsekl Shizuo a otevřel dveře.

"Gentleman v každém směru, že?" prohodil Izaya s lehkým úsměvem.

"To je pro tebe moc drahá záležitost." pokrčil rameny Shizuo a následoval ho ven.

Kasuka za nimi zavřel a pohlédl na Ruri.

Tmavovláska se na něho usmála. "Pojďme udělat společnost tvé matce."

Kasuka přikývl a následoval ji.

 

*-*

 

"Oh abych na to nezapomněla." řekla Namiko náhle. "Starý Densen nás zve ve čtvrtek na slavnostní otevření jeho restaurace."

"To zní hezky." pousmála se Ruri.

"A také bych byla ráda, kdybychom jeden den navštívili otce." dodala Namiko.

Kasuka přikývl. "Jistě."

"Ale teď o něčem veselejším." řekla Namiko s úsměvem.

Přerušil ji zvonící telefon.

"Omlouvám se." vyhrkla Ruri. Vstala a odešla z místnosti, aby přijala hovor.

"Jak se jinak máš?" zeptal se Kasuka.

"Já se mám samozřejmě dobře. Ale bylo by líp, kdyby mi synové volali častěji."

"Ale..."

"Já vím, máte moc práce, ale stejně..." Namiko se pousmála.

V tu chvíli do obýváku vstoupila Ruri.

Kasuka se při pohledu na ni zarazil. "Děje se něco?" zeptal se starostlivě.

Matčin úsměv byl pryč.

"Já... Mám špatnou zprávu... Volali mi a... " Ruri se odmlčela a posadila se vedle svého přítele. "...chtějí abych se vrítila."

Kasuka omotal jednu ruku kolem jejích ramen.

"Co..?" Namiko se zamyšleně zamračila.

"Velice se omlouvám, ale budu muset odjet." šeptla Ruri.

"To je v pořádku. Netřeba omluv." řekl povzbudivě Kasuka a vtiskl ji polibek na spánek.

"Pravda." přikývla Namiko. "Tohle přece není tvoje vina."

"Ale zkazila jsem vaše plány..."

Namiko zavrtěla hlavou. "Má drahá, takhle vůbec nepřemýšlej."

Ruri zvedla hlavu překvapeně. "Ale..."

"Měla jsem tu čest být s vámi alespoň dva dny... A navíc, jsem si jistá, že si to příště vynahradíme." řekla Namiko s úsměvem.

Ruri nebyla schopna slov, proto jen přikývla.

"Kdy odjíždíme?" zeptal se Kasuka.

"Musím tam být co nejdříve." povzdechla si Ruri.

Kasuka přikývl a vstal. "V tom případě vyrazíme hned."

"Ještě jednou se omlouvám." řekla Ruri, než vstala.

"Ale jdi, dítě." zamračil se Namiko.

"Pojď..." pobídl Kasuka Ruri a spolu poté odešli, aby se připravili na cestu.

Namiko zamířila do kuchyně, aby jim něco připravila.

 

*-*

 

"Naposledy ti říkám, že jsem ti to koupil jenom proto, abychom vypadal víc jako pár." zavrčel Shizuo.

"Jo, jo, jistě." zapředl Izaya spokojeně, zatímco si pohrával s květinou od Shizui.

Shizuo pracně potlačil nával vzteku.

"Víš co znamená tahle kytka, Shizu-chan?" zeptala se Kanra zavěšená na Shizuove paži.

"Ne, ale ty mi to určitě řekneš." zamumlal Shizuo.

"Znamená, miluji tě."

Shizuo se zarazil.

"Shizu-chan mě miluje? Nebo Izayu?" zeptala se Kanra zvědavě.

"Sklapni! Prostě jsem ti koupil nějakou kytku!" odsekl Shizuo.

"Fu-fu, jistě, že..." usmál se Izaya a víc se k němu tiskl.

"Doufám, že si pamatuješ náš rozhovor z restaurace." změnil téma Shizuo.

"Huh..? Oh jistě! Na naše první rande rozhodně nezapomenu."

"To nebylo rande!" vyštěkl Shizuo.

"Tiše nebo tě někdo uslyší." řekla vážně Kanra.

Shizuo se rozhlédl, aniž by se zastavil.

"Večeře pro dva... svíčky, intimní prostředí, květina... Tohle bylo rande."

"Neprovokuj mě," zamračil se Shizuo.

"Snažím se." zavrkal Izaya. "A k té tvé otázce... Ano, pamatuji si tvá slova."

"Fajn... Doufám, že nezapomeneš." Po těch slovech vytáhl klíče z kapsy a odemkl vchodové dveře.

"Pokusím se, zlato."

Shizuo přešel oslovení a vstoupil s Izayou po boku do domu.

"Už jste zpátky? Není brzy?" ozvala se Namiko.

"Na tohle snad není časový plán." zamumlal Shizuo.

Namiko, která vstoupila na chodbu, se na něho usmála. "Ale jdi..."

"Dobrý, večer, Namiko." usmála se Kanra.

"Vítejte zpět." Namiko se na ni usmála. Chtěla ji ještě něco říct, ale pohledem zavadila o květinu. "Och Shizuo..."

Shizuo se zarazil. Když pochopil, tak si pro sebe něco zabručel a rychle zamířil pryč.

"Oh mimochodem, Kasuka a Ruri odjeli."

"Cože?!"

"Proč to?" podivila se Kanra.

"Šlo o práci." povzdechla si Namiko.  "Prostě museli odjet."

"Tak to naši návštěvu můžeme odložit, ne?" navrhl Shizuo.

Namiko na něho tázavě pohlédla. 

"No... dokud se nebudou mít čas i oni..."

"Zní to jako bys tady nechtěl být." zavrtěla hlavou Namiko. "A navíc, alespoň budu mít víc času tady na Kanru."

Izaya stojící vedle ní se usmál.

Shizuo se chtěl bránit, ale nenapadl ho dostatečně dobrý argument.

"No... nevím, jak vy dva, ale já už jsem unavená a jdu si lehnout." Bez dalších slov se Namiko otočila a odešla k sobě do patra.

"No, budu muset zapracovat na tématech, abych si měl s Namiko o čem povídat." řekl zamyšleně Izaya. "Když tu byla Ruri, bylo to jednodušší."

"Ještě mi řekni, že Ty nevíš o čem mluvit." prohodil Shizuo.

"Neboj, zlato. Bez Ruri jsi se právě stal hlavním tématem." mrkl na něj Izaya a zamířil do patra.

Shizuo svěsil hlavu. Teď už si byl jistý, že to dopadne jinak, než si představoval.


	4. Středa-Čtvrtek

**_STŘEDA_ **

 

 

„Kasuke, prosím..“

_„Tak naposledy. Nemůžeme.“_

„Ale.. ale přece mě tady nenecháš samotného!“ vyhrkl Shizuo.

„ _Nejsi sám.. Máš přece Kanru.“_

„Tímhle mi nepomáháš.“ zamumlal Shizuo.

Chvíli trvalo, než se z telefonu opět ozval Kasukeho hlas. _„Pochop, Shizuo, že kvůli práci, nemůžeme s Ruri přijet.“_

„Já vím, ale.. Matka vytáhla fotky a Kanra je ten poslední člověk, který by je měl vidět.“

 _„A co Orihara?“_ navrhl Kasuka, při snaze dokázat Shizuovi, že to může být horší.

„Jistě.. Izaya..“ ušklíbl se Shizuo. „Opravdu se už nevrátíte?“

_„Promiň.“_

Shizuo si povzdechl. „Tak nic.. Pokusím se to nějak zastavit.“ řekl, než ukončil hovor. Dokouřil cigaretu a zamířil domů.

 

Shizuovi na spánku vyskočil žíla, když uslyšel Izayův smích. Zůstal stát za dveřmi do obýváku, aby věděl, jaká je situace.

„Ale jděte.“ rozesmála se Kanra.

„Je to pravda.“ přikývla Namiko s úsměvem. „A podívej se tady na tuhle.. Je to ještě poznat.“

Kanra ji dala za pravdu.

Shizuo zuřivě přemýšlel o co sakra jde.

„Je to stále můj malý hrdina.“ pousmála se Namiko.

„A odkud je tahle?“ zeptal se Izaya se zájmem a ukázal na fotku, kde stál ještě hnědovlasý Shizuo u jezera.

„Jedno léto jsme jeli ke známým do Evropy. Pravda bylo to taky naposled.“ Namiko se na chvíli odmlčela. „My jsme se tenkrát pohádali kvůli Shizuovi síle.“ dodala s povzdechem.

Kanra zvedla hlavu od fotek a podívala se na ní.

„Tvrdili, že je Shizuo nebezpečná zrůda.“ zamračila se Namiko.

Izaya pochopil, že pokud rychle nezmění téma, bude Namiko velice brzy naštvaná. A to se mu moc nehodilo.

„Ale my dvě víme, že to není pravda.“ usmála se Kanra, zatímco uvažovala nad něčím pozitivním, co by se matce líbilo.

Namiko rázně přikývla. „On je jeden z nejlaskavějších lidí, které znám!“

„Samozřejmě. On přece není monstrum. Ke mně je Shizu-chan  velice pozorný a milí.“ zapředl Izaya. „Celkem často mi dělá.. snídani do postele.“

Shizuo se trochu zamračil. Rozhodl se vstoupit dřív, než se Izaya utopí ve lži.

„Shizu-chan~!“ rozzářil se Izaya, když ho spatřil. „Ty jsi byl tak rozkošný když jsi byl dítě!“

„Teď už nejsem?“ zabručel Shizuo a usadil se do křesla.

„Hmm ani ne.“ pokrčil rameny Izaya. Byl víc než rád, že se jeho nemesis objevila. Nebyl si totiž jistý, že by vydržel naštvanou matku.

„Ale no tak!“ ozvala se Namiko. „Já asi nikdy nepochopím, jak se spolu můžete takhle bavit.“ zamračila se nespokojeně.

Izaya a Shizuo na ní pohlédli překvapeně.

„Je velice těžké najít ve vašich rozhovorech hezké slovo, které by bylo myšleno upřímně a od srdce.. Opravdu doufám, že to od vás nepochytí vaše děti.“

„Děti?!“ vyhrkly Izaya a Shizuo zároveň.

„Jistě. Nechci, aby se moje vnoučata mezi sebou jen hádala.“ vysvětlila Namiko.

„O to nemusíte mít strach.“ pousmála se Kanra.

„My neplánujeme děti.“ přidal se Shizuo.

„Proč ne?“

„No.. Jsme si jistí, že by to nešlo.“ pokusil se to vysvětlit Izaya.

„Dej Shizuovi čas.. určitě to půjde.“ řekla možná až moc vážně Namiko.

„Prosím?!“ zamračil se Shizuo.

Izaya pracně potlačil smích. „Ne tohle.. tohle jsem opravdu nemyslela.“

„Tak v čem..? Oh aha. Máte pravdu, děti by se neměli rodit do nemanželských rodin.“

„Cože?!“ vyhrkl Shizuo.

„Jistě, ale..“ Izaya se odmlčel. „Jde spíš o to, že.. Víte já nemůžu mít děti.“

„Oh zlatíčko.. To je mi opravdu líto.“ Namiko chytla Kanru za ruku se soucitným pohledem. „Netušila jsem.. Shizuo mi ani nic nenaznačil.“

„To je v pořádku.“ mávla rukou Kanra. „Shizu-chan a já se na to díváme pozitivně.“ dodala s úsměvem.

Namiko chvíli seděla mlčky, než se ji na tváři objevil povzbudivý úsměv. „Ano, stále je tady možnost adopce.“

„Takhle pozitivně jsem to nemy..“

„No, neměli bychom předbíhat.“ přerušil svou ‚přítelkyni‘ Shizuo.

„Jistě nejdřív svatba.“ přikývla Namiko s úsměvem.

Izaya a Shizuo sebou trhli.

„Omluvte mě.“ zamumlal blonďák. Ignoroval Izayův pohled volající o pomoc a odešel zpět na zahradu, aby si zapálil další cigaretu a opět zavolal mladšímu bratrovi.

 

„Kasuke, prosím.. Vraťte se.“ zakňučel do telefonu místo pozdravu.

_„Stále vypráví historky ze života?“_

„Ne, plánuje rodinu a svatbu.“

 _„Promiň.. Ale opravdu to nejde.“_ řekl omluvně Kasuka.

Shizuo si zhluboka povzdechl.

_„Co teď dělá?“_

„Nevím. Odešel jsem, když začala plánovat svatbu.“

 _„Třeba se teď domlouvají na detailech..“_ navrhl Kasuka.

„Kanro!“ zařval náhle Shizuo a vyskočil na nohy.

 _„Příště bys mohl varovat..“_ zamumlal Kasuka.

„Promiň.“ omluvil se Shizuo, než ukončil hovor a schoval telefon. Poté vyrazil zpět do obýváku.

 

„Co se děje?“ zeptal se Izaya.

Shizuo na něm poznal, že je vděčný, že se vrátil.

„No.. já.. Jen jsem si říkal, že bychom mohli jít už spát.“

„Není nějak brzo?“ podivila se Namiko.

„No.. nejdřív si dáme koupel, která chvíli potrvá.“ řekl Shizuo to první co ho napadlo. Ihned začal litovat.

 

 

*-*

 

 

„Už jsem si myslel, že mě tam necháš.“ prohodil Izaya.

Shizuo si jen odfrkl a usadil se na vanu.

„Začala vyprávět o tom, jak se vdávala. Také navrhovala, kde bychom se mohli vzít my dva.“

„Promiň..“ zamumlal Shizuo.

Izaya se naklonil a začal napouštět vanu.

„Co to-?!“

„Hodlám se vykoupat.. S tebou nebo bez tebe. Ale laskavě si uvědom, že Namiko není hloupá. Pokud budeš suchý, bude jí to divné.“

Shizuo nad tím jen protočil oči.

„Nah.. vůbec to nejde podle mých plánů.“

Shizuo zpozorněl. „Tvých plánů?“

„Přece sis nemyslel, že jsem souhlasil jen proto, abych ti zachránil prdel.“ ušklíbl se Izaya.

Shizuo nemohl říct, že ho to překvapilo.

V následném tichu se začal Izaya vyslékat.

„Co to děláš?“

„Jak už jsem řekl.“ zdůraznil Izaya. „Hodlám se vykoupat. Nevím jak ty, ale já se koupu zásadně nahý.“

Shizuo potlačil rostoucí vztek.

Izaya tam stál jen v sukni, když do stále se napouštějící vany přilil nějaký šampón, díky němuž se okamžitě začala tvořit pěna.

„Jdeš do vany, Shizu-chan? Nebo mě budeš jen sledovat?“

„Sklapni!“ odsekl Shizuo a ignoroval jeho sladký úsměv.

„Ale mohl by jsi mi umýt záda.“ prohodil Izaya.

„A proč bych to měl dělat?“

„Protože jsem tvoje přítelkyně.“ řekl s úsměvem Izaya a stáhl si sukni.

Shizuo se snažil odolat a nezeptat se, ale nevydržel to.

„Vážně máš na sobě dámské kalhotky?“

„Ano! Jsou pohodlnější, než se zdá.“ uculil se Izaya.

„Proč mě to u tebe nepřekvapuje.“ zamumlal Shizuo.

Izaya na něho jen mrknul, než si stáhl i kalhotky.

Shizuo se rychle podíval jinam.

Informátor se rozesmál. „Aww Shizu-chan~ ty se červenáš!“

„Zemři!“ zasyčel Shizuo. Slyšel jak Izaya vypnul vodu, než vklouzl do vany.

„Shizu-chan, a co třeba tady u vás na zahradě?“ prolomil ticho Izaya.

„Cože?“ Shizuo na něj tázavě pohlédl.

„Uvažoval jsem nad tím, co říkala Namiko… A ta zahrada je opravdu krásné místo. Na svatbu jako dělané.“

„Ty..! S tím si nelam hlavu. Stále jsem tě nepožádal o ruku.“ ušklíbl se Shizuo.

„Jako svědka bych mohl pozvat Shinru. On by..“

Víc už Izaya nestihl říct, jelikož ho Shizuo strhl pod vodu.

Izaya se po něm ohnal a tím mu šplíchl vodu do očí.

Shizuo to nečekal. Trhl sebou a rychle odstoupil od vany.

Protíral si oči, zatímco Izaya lapal po dechu.

„Ale no tak, Shizu-chan.. Shinru přece..“

„Přestaň mluvit o svatbě, Fleo!“ vyštěkl Shizuo podrážděně.

Izaya nespokojeně našpulil rty.

Shizuo se opět vrátil k vaně, na kterou se opět posadil.

„Shizu-chan?“

„Hmm?“

„Sundej si triko. Umyji ti záda.“

Shizuo se za sebe ohlédl na informátora.

Kanra se tvářila vážně, což blonďák nečekal.

Shizuo si nakonec sundal triko. Vlastně ani nevěděl, proč ho poslechl.

Izaya se nadzvedl a klekl si ve vaně. Namočil houbu, se kterou začal v tichosti umývat Shizuovi záda.

Blonďák pozoroval podlahu. Potřeboval cigaretu.. možná dvě. Nejraději by si zapálil hned tady, ale kdyby Namiko přišla na to, že kouřil v domě, zabila by ho.

„Fleo..?“

„Ano, zlato?“

„… Proč to děláš?“ zeptal se blonďák a úspěšně ignoroval oslovení.

„Proč? Protože jsem tvoje drahá polovička.“

„Mluvím vážně.“ zamračil se Shizuo.

Izaya ho obejmul kolem pasu a tiskl se na jeho záda. „Já taky..“ šeptl.

Shizuo se zarazil. „Cože?“

Izaya místo odpovědi strhl Shizuu do vany.

Shizuo si to pořádně neuvědomil, dokud se mu nad hlavou nezavřela hladina.

Kanra ho rychle pustila a usadila se na druhou stranu vany.

Shizuo se prudce posadil a začal lapat po dechu.

„Vidíš?! Je to celkem nepříjemné!“ zavrčel Izaya.

„Ty hajzle!“ zasyčel Shizuo a ohnal se po něm.

Kanra se mu úspěšně vyhnula. „Uklidni se! Jinak budeš Namiko vysvětlovat, jak tvá přítelkyně uklouzla ve vaně!“

Shizuo se zarazil. Po chvíli váhání se nadzvedl a usadil se na vanu.

„Shizu-chan..“

„Sklapni. Nechci nic slyšet.“ skočil mu do řeči Shizuo.

V tu chvíli se ozvalo zaklepání.

Oba překvapeně pohlédli na dveře.

„Omlouvám se, že ruším.“ ozvala se Namiko.

„Co potřebuješ?“ zeptal se Shizuo.

„Já? To spíš vy.“

Shizuo tázavě pohlédl na Izaya, ale z jeho pohledu pochopil, že také neví o co jde.

„Když se rozhlédnete, kolik tam vidíte osušek? Ani jeden si nevšiml, co?“

„No..“

„Vzpomněla jsem si, že jsem je prala, tak vám nějaké nesu.“

„Vydrž, dojdu pro ně.“ řekl Shizuo a vstal.

„Jen zůstaň sedět ve vaně.“

Shizuo se zamračil, ale hned mu to došlo v záchvatu paniky vklouzl zpět do vody.

Izaya těžce potlačil výbuch smíchu. Přesunul se, aby zády seděl k Shizuovi a opřel se o jeho hruď.

Shizuo nestačil protestovat, jelikož v tu chvíli Namiko otevřela dveře.

Matka nevstoupila. Položila osušky na skříňku a opět zavřela.

„Děkujeme!“ řekla Kanra nadšeně.

„To je maličkost.“ opačila Namiko. Chtěla už odejít, ale Izaya ji zastavil další otázkou.

„Chtěla bych se zeptat! Než na to zapomenu..“

Shizuo ho provrtal pohledem.

Namiko zaváhala, než opět otevřela. „Ano?“

„Co vy vlastně děláte, Namiko-san? Myslím tím práci.“ zeptala se Kanra se zájmem.

„Oh zlatíčko, já už jsem dávno v důchodu.“

„Vážně?“ užasl Izaya. „To bych do vás neřekla.“

Namiko se rozesmála.

„Vážně se hodláte teď vybavovat?!“ zamračil se Shizuo.

„Pokud máš nějaký problém, můžeš odejít.“ pokrčil rameny Izaya.

Shizuo chtěl, ale uvědomil si, že by se těžko vysvětlovalo, proč má kalhoty. Proto zůstal sedět.

Kanra se spokojeně usmála.

„Já už vás nebudu rušit.“ ozvala se Namiko a odešla.

„Fleo, ty..!“

„No co.. chtěla jsem odlehčit situaci.“

„Slez ze mě, jdu ven.“ zavrčel Shizuo.

Izaya nespokojeně zahučel. „Není moc brzy?ů

„Jsem s tebou ve vaně už moc dlouho.“ odsekl Shizuo.

„Nebuď hrubý, Shizu-chan.“ řekl Izaya, ale poslušně se narovnal a nechal Shizuu odejít.

 

 

*-*

 

 

Kanra vstoupila do ložnice zabalená v osušce. Na tváři se ji vykouzlil úsměv, když spatřila Shizuu, který si četl v posteli.

„Můžu mít otázku, Shizu-chan?“

„Potřebuješ odpověď?“ zabručel Shizuo nespokojeně.

„Samozřejmě!“

Shizuo protočil oči a pohlédl na Izayu, který přistoupil k posteli.

„Jsem podle tebe sexy?“ zeptal se Izaya s nadšením a shodil osušku na zem.

Shizuo zrudl a to ne jen vztekem. „Fleo, ty idiote!“ vyštěkl a hodil po něm knížku.

Izaya vybuchl smíchem.

Shizuo vyrazil z postele a srazil ho k zemi. Bez problému chytil jeho zápěstí a zabránil mu v jakémkoliv pohybu.

„Shizu-chan, počkej! Byl to jen vtip..“ dostala ze sebe Kanra. Opravdu se snažila nesmát se. „Ale tu odpověď chci.“

„Nemůžeš prostě zemřít?!“ zavrčel Shizuo.

Kanra se k němu naklonila. „Chyběl bych ti.. a taky, nezapomeň, že Namiko ještě nespí.“

Po těch slovech vtiskl Izaya Shizuovi pusu na tvář.

Blonďák ho odstrčil a vrátil se do postele.

Kanra se spokojeně usmála. „Červenáš se, Shizu-chan.“ upozornila.

Shizuo si jen odfrkl.

Izaya vstal a došel ke stolu, kde se oblékl, než vklouzl do postele.

„Ni nic, je čas spát.“ prohodila Kanra. Lehla si těsně k Shizuovi, omotala ruce kolem něj a tiskla se k němu.

„Co to sakra děláš?!“ zavrčel Shizuo.

„Snažím se usnout.“

„Tak si lehni na svoji půlku!“

„Proč bych to měl dělat?“ zamumlal Izaya a neochotně otevřel oči.

„Hele lehni si tam, jinak..!“

„Jinak co? Použiješ na mě tu tvoji sílu?“ Izaya se uchechtl. „Po těch letech si snad mohl pochopit, že se té tvé síly nebojím.“

Shizuo ho překvapeně pozoroval.

Izaya opět zavřel oči.

Shizuo nenáviděl svoji sílu a tahle slova.. Upřímně, Shizuo nevěřil, že by někdy něco takového slyšel.

Přestože to vyslovil tenhle malý idiot, tak ta slova pro blonďáka znamenala opravdu hodně.

Shizuo zhasl světlo a přetáhl deku přes Izayova ramena.

 „Shizu-chan..“

„Sklapni! Chtěl jsi spát ne?“ zamumlal Shizuo se zavřenýma očima.

„Fu-fu.. Dobrou noc, Shizu-chan.“ usmál se Izaya a spokojeně se zavrtěl, než se k němu tiskl.

„Dobrou noc.“ šeptl Shizuo do tmy.

 

 

**_ČTVRTEK_ **

****

 

„Namiko Heiwajima!“ vyhrkl nadšeně obtloustlý muž, zvaný Densen. „Tebe musím přivítat osobně.“

Namiko se usmála na majitele restaurace a obejmula se s ním.

„Jsem opravdu rád, že jsi přišla.“

„Také tě ráda vidím.“

„Přivedla jsi i své syny.“ řekl Densen, když uviděl Shizuu.

„Promiň, ale nezvednu ti návštěvnost. Kasuka musel odjet pryč. Přišel semnou jen Shizuo.“

„Nemusíš se omlouvat.“ mávl rukou Densen a otočil se na vysokého blonďáka. „Ahoj, Shizuo. Dlouho jsme se neviděli.“

Shizuo kývl na pozdrav.

„Až budeme mít víc času musíme si promluvit.“ usmál se Densen.

Shizuo měl Densen rád. Byl to otcův společník a tak je často navštěvoval. Přestože byl vždy tak přátelský a vřelý, měl v očích stejný strach jako všichni ostatní, kteří potkali Shizuu.

Shizuovi to nikdy nevadilo, ale u Densena mu to přišlo líto.

„Oh a kdopak je tato slečna?“

„Jmenuji se Kanra.“ uculil se Izaya a přijal nabízenou ruku.

Densen ji lehce stiskl a naznačil polibek na hřbet ruky.

„Uč se.“ dloubla Kanra do Shizui.

Shizuo úspěšně potlačil stále se stupňující vztek.

„Kanra je Shizuova přítelkyně.“ informovala Namiko.

Densen nedokázal skrýt překvapení.

Kanra se zavěsila Shizuovi na ruku. „Je milejší, než se zdá.“ dodala nadšeně.

Shizuo jen protočil oči.

„No tak pojďme. Ukážu vám váš stůl.“ usmál se Densen a odvedl je dovnitř.

Majitel je provedl útulnou restaurací a zavedl je na zahrádku patřící restauraci.

Namiko se dala s Densenem do rozhovoru, ve kterém mu pochválila odvedenou práci.

Shizuo a Izaya je v tichosti následovali. Sedli si na lavici ke stolu, který jim byl určen.

Densen je po chvíli opustil s tím že se musí věnovat i jiným zákazníkům, ale že se vrátí, aby si mohli lépe promluvit.

„Doufám, že nebudete celou dobu takhle potichu. I když možná je to dobře.“ zamumlala Namiko.

Shizuo na ní tázavě pohlédl.

„Nemusíte se bát.“ usmála se Kanra.

Po těch slovech se u stolu objevil číšník, který je informoval, kde se nachází švédský stůl a poté si od nich vzal objednávku s pitím.

 

Byli tam od sedmy a takové menší (ne)oficiální zahájení pronesl Densen o půl osmé. Večer se nesl v klidném a přátelském duchu.

Densen pro svoji skromnou restauraci nemohl chtít víc.

Namiko byla brzy donucena opustit stůl a přemístit se k jinému, kde seděl majitel restaurace a dalších pár lidí.

Shizuo a Izaya zůstali celkem ochotně na místě.

Párkrát se u jejich stolu zastavili lidé, aby se ujistili, že Shizuo Heiwajima má přítelkyni.

Objevili se i tací, kteří se snažili Shizuu naštvat. Chtěli prostě vidět jeho sílu ‚v akci‘.

Do toho se ale vložila Kanra.

Shizuu překvapilo, jak moc je ochotná ho bránit. Vždy se ji povedlo všechny slovně přebít a poslat je pryč.

Shizuo ji za to byl vděčný. Nechtěl propadnout vzteku zrovna tady u Densena.

 

 

*-*

 

 

„Copak, copak?“ zamumlal Izaya a vylovil z kapsy telefon.

Shizuo na něho nezaujatě pohlédl, zatímco upíjel ze svého drinku.

„Oh Shiki-san..“ řekl překvapeně Izaya. „Mluvili jsme o tom, ne? Mám týden volna.“

Kanra se postavila a naklonila se k Shizuovi. Zakryla telefon, než promluvila. „Nezačínej nic beze mne, Shizu-chan.“

Blonďák si odfrkl.

Izaya se spokojeně usmál, než vyrazil pryč.

Shizuo se za ním podmračeně díval.

„Takže je to pravda.“ ozvalo se vedle něj.

„Shizuo Heiwajima si našel někoho.“ přidal se druhý ženský hlas.

Blonďák se podíval na dvojici spolužáků ze střední školy.

„Ahoj, Shizuo.“ prohodila dívka a posadila se naproti němu. „Upřímně, nevěřili jsme tomu.“

„Kvůli tomu co jsme slyšeli o tvých časech na vysoké škole.“ přidal se dívčin společník.

„Však víš, to s Oriharou a ták..“ mávla rukou dívka.

Shizuo se jen pousmál. V duchu se přitom zuřivě snažil vzpomenout, jak se ti dva vlastně jmenují.

„Tvůj bratr také přijde?“ zeptala se dívka se zájmem.

Shizuo zavrtěl hlavou. „Měl tady být, ale něco mu do toho vlezlo.“

Dvojice se zatvářila zklamaně.

Shizuo pochopil. „Omluvte mě. Já musím jít.. tam..“ s těmi slovy vstal a odešel.

Tímto gestem se úspěšně vyhnul trapným pohledům a rozhovoru, jak by se ti dva snažili odejít, aniž by vyšlo najevo, že jim šlo jen o Kasukeho.

 

 

*-*

 

 

„Shiki-san, říkal jsem vám, že budu celý týden mimo.“ zamračil se Izaya stojící na chodníku před restaurací.

_„Nevolal bych, kdyby to nebylo důležité.“_

„Já vám ale nepomůžu, dokud se nevrátím do Shinjuka a to bude nejdřív v neděli.“

_„Nemohlo by to být dřív?“_

„Shiki-san.. Omlouvám se, ale budete muset počkat.“ řekla Kanra omluvně.

_„Tohle není něco, co může počkat.“_

Izaya chvíli mlčel. „Pošlete mi ty instrukce domů, ano? V sobotu je budete mít ve schránce.“

_„Cože? Myslel jsem, že se vrátíte až v neděli.“_

„Nedělejte si starosti. Jen mi tu složku pošlete.“ usmál se Izaya a ukončil hovor.

V telefonu si rychle našel kontakt na Namie.

„Má drahá~.“

_„Víš kolik je hodin?!“_

„Ale zvedla jsi to celkem rychle.“ zavrkal Izaya.

 _„…Co chceš?!“_ zavrčela Namie.

„Mám pro tebe práci. Zítra mi domů přijde složka s instrukcemi. Chci aby ses o to postarala, ano? Do soboty to musí být vyřízené a na určené adrese.“

_„Jaká adresa?“_

„Pošlu ti ji. Stačí, když to hodíš do schránky.“

_„Dobře.“_

„Jsi prostě nejlepší!“ rozzářila se Kanra.

_„No jo.. No jo.. Nech mě spát.“_

„Není moc brzy na spánek?“ podivil se Izaya.

_„Je půl deváté a celý den jsem byla na nohou, kvůli tobě!“_

„Jsem ti za to nesmírně vděčný, Namie-san.“

Namie si odfrkla a ukončila hovor.

Izaya se usmál spokojeně. Do esemesky ji napsal adresu se spoustou smajlíků. Věděl, že ji to naštve, ale nestaral se.

Kanra pozorovala telefon v ruce, zatímco uvažoval, zda si nemá vyřídit ještě nějaký hovor, než se vrátí k Shizuovi.

Nakonec to zavrhla. Otočila se a usmála se na čtveřici mužů, kteří vyšli z hospody.

„Tebe jsem tady ještě neviděl. Čí pak ty jsi?“

„Já nejsem odtud.“ mávl rukou Izaya. „Přijela jsem za přítelem.“

„Hmm a kde pak je?“ zeptal se jeden a zkoumavě se rozhlédl.

„Pravděpodobně někde trucuje.“ pokrčil rameny Izaya.

„A už ti to tady ukázal?“ zeptal se další. Chytil Izayu kolem ramen a vedl ho pryč.

Izaya šel ochotně, dokud mu nedošlo, že se nevrací zpět do restaurace.

Když prošli kolem vchodu, chtěla se Kanra zastavit, ale muž jí to nedovolil.

„Hele, hele. Kam jí to vedeš?!“ vyhrkl jeden z čtveřice a zastoupil jim cestu.

Izaya chtěl využít situace a zmizet, ale nepovedlo se mu to.

„Kam bych ji vedl? Chci ji to tady ukázat.“ bránil se muž.

„Ale ne bez nás!“

„Samozřejmě, že s vámi.“ přitakal muž.

„Pusťte mě, než se objeví shizu-chan!“ zavrčel Izaya.

„Kdo..?“

„To je ten tvůj? A co..? Měly bychom se bát?“

„Je celkem nebezpečný, když se naštve.“ přikývla Kanra.

Muž Izayu bez problému zvedl a strčil ji druhému. Ten ho jednou rukou chytil kolem pasu a druhou mu zakryl ústa.

‚Vážně? Už zase?‘ pomyslela Kanra, zatímco se snažila osvobodit.

Bez úspěchu.

Během rozhovoru vyrazila přiopilá skupinka pryč.

„Hele, zlato. Jediný kdo mě vyděsí je naštvaný Heiwajima. A já velice pochybuji, že to monstrum je tvůj kluk.“ rozesmál se jeden z mužů. Ostatní se k němu přidali.

Izaya je chtěl okřiknout, ale přes ruku to znělo jen jako nesmyslné huhlání.

 

 

*-*

 

 

Shizuo si zapálil cigaretu a rozhlédl se. Vůbec se mu nelíbilo, že nevidí Izayu. Byl si jistý, že to nepřinese nic dobrého.

„Shizuo! Shizuo, kde máš Kanru?“ ozvala se Namiko. „Chtěla bych ji někomu představit.“

„Nevím kde je.. Někdo ji volal a tak si šla vyřídit hovor.“ informoval nezaujatě Shizuo.

Namiko se rozhlédla. „A kdy se vrátí?“

Blonďák pokrčil rameny.

„Přiveď mi ji.“ řekla rozhodně Namiko a zamířila pryč.

Shizuo se za i překvapeně díval. Cosi si nespokojeně zabručel, ale poslušně zamířil před restauraci, kde předtím viděl Izayu telefonovat.

Když tam došel, vyskočila mu na spánku žíla. Zlomil cigaretu, hodil ji na zem a zašlápl, než se rozběhl za mizející skupinkou.

 

 

*-*

 

Izaya vyjekl bolestí, když ho hodili na zem a on zády narazil na ostré kameny.

„Buď opatrný.“ vyhrkl jeden z chlapů, než se naklonil nad Izayu se starostlivým pohledem.

„Ale jdi. Roztáhni ji nohy. Stejně víc nepotřebujeme.“ ušklíbl se další.

„Možná ústa.“ rozesmál se jiný.

Muž nad Izayou se chrochtavě rozesmál. Natáhl k němu ruce, aby mu mohl roztáhnout nohy.

Kanra na nic nečekala a kopla ho prudce do rozkroku.

Chlap se s výkřikem svalil na zem.

Izaya začal rychle couvat.

 „Ty mrcho!“ vyštěkl jeden z chlapů a skočil po něm spolu se dvěma společníky. Čtvrtého nechali skučet na zemi.

Kanra se prohnula v zádech, aby se jich zbavila a utekla, ale nepodařilo se ji to. V duchu si přitom nadávala, že si nevzala žádný ze svých nožů.

Náhle jeden z trojice zmizel.

Izaya uviděl nad zmatenou dvojicí známou blonďatou hlavu.

Shizuo prudce zvedl druhého útočníka, zatočil s ním ve vzduchu a hodil proti zdi. Nedíval se kam dopadl, jelikož se ihned natáhl po třetím a také ho zahodil.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se starostlivě Shizuo a dřepl si před Izayu.

Kanra se mu vrhla kolem krku.

Shizuo to nečekal a málem by spadl, kdyby včas nechytil rovnováhu.

„Přišel jsi akorát včas.“ šeptl Izaya tiše.

Blonďák omotal ruce kolem něho a tiskl ho k sobě.

Izayu překvapilo jak moc pevně a ochranářsky. I tak starostlivý pohled u Shizui nečekal.

 Shizuův výraz se ale během chvíle opět změnil na totálně nasraný, když se ti čtyři začali postupně zvedat a tím vydávat zvuky.

Shizuo pomohl Kanře vstát, než se čelem otočil na čtveřici.

Pouze jednomu se zatím podařilo udržet na nohou.

„Ty..!“ zasyčel Shizuo a vyrazil k němu.

Izaya se mu ihned zavěsil na ruku, čímž ho donutil se zastavit.

„H-Heiwajima?!“ vyděsil se muž a začal couvat. Zády vrazil do popelnice, zavrávoral a padl opět na zem.

„Pusť mě!“ zavrčel Shizuo.

„Ne, Shizu-chan.“ řekl vážně Izaya. „Musíš se uklidnit.“

„Oni po..!“ začal podrážděně Shizuo, ale Izaya mu rychle skočil do řeči.

„Já vím, že ano, ale nedělej to!“

Shizuo se zamračil ještě víc. Šlehl pohledem směrem odkud se ozval jeden ze čtveřice, který zakopl o nějakou plechovku.

„Odveď mě odsud, Shizu-chan.“ šeptla Kanra. Čelem se opřela o jeho hruď.

Shizuo zaváhal při pohledu na ni. Rozhlédl se po uličce, ze které se čtveřice snažila co nejtišeji utéct.

Poté Shizuo omotal ruku kolem Kanry a odvedl ji z uličky.

Izayovi se celkem ulevilo. Nechtěl, aby se něco stalo. Ne, to by se opravdu nehodilo.

„Počkej tady.“ řekl vážně Shizuo, než ho pustil a rychle se vrátil do uličky.

„Shizu-chan!“ vyhrkla Kanra překvapeně. Neodvážila se ho následovat. Jen stála, kde ji nechal a poslouchala vyděšené výkřiky mužů.

Po chvíli se rozhostilo ticho.

Izaya si byl víc než jistý, že je Shizuo v pořádku a nic se mu nestalo. Ale to nemohl říct o těch čtyřech.

Napadla ho myšlenka, že by je Shizuo zabil, ale to hned zavrhl. Měl však jisté pochybnosti.

Z uličky vyšel stále naštvaný Shizuo. Aniž by něco řekl, zamířil zpět do restaurace.

Izaya ho následoval. Po dvou krocích se ale zastavil a ohlédl zpět na uličku. Zaváhal, jak uvažoval zda by se tam neměl jít podívat.

Shizuo ho náhle chytil za ruku, trhl s ním a pokračoval dál, rychlím krokem.

Izaya skoro běžel, jak se snažil, s ním držel krok.

 „S-Shizu-chan!“ vyhrkla Kanra, když už to nevydržela a už poněkolikáté klopýtla. „Zpomal přece!“

Shizuo ho ale ignoroval. Zastavil se až před restaurací.

Izaya nedokázal pochopit, co ho tak naštvalo.

„Teď najdeme matku a vrátíme se domů, ano?“

Kanra si uvědomila, že se vlastně bojí odmítnout.

„Dobře.. ale nejdřív se dej cigaretu. To tě alespoň trochu uklidní.“ usmál se povzbudivě informátor. „Namiko by určitě poznala, že se něco stalo a pak by se ptala..“ dodal na vysvětlenou.

Shizuo po chvíli přikývl a vytáhl si z kapsy krabičku cigaret.

Izaya se v duchu pochválil.

„Ty zůstaneš u mě.“ řekl vážně Shizuo.

Kanra se zarazila a tázavě na něho pohlédla.

„Mohlo by se to stát znovu a já bych mohl přijít pozdě.“

„Nah, pochybuji, že můj princ na bílém koni přijde pozdě.“ uculil se Izaya. „A taky si myslím, že na mě si už nic zkoušet nebudou, když vědí, že jsem Tvoje přítelkyně.“

Shizuo ho chytil za šátek a přitáhl si ho k sobě. „Jak už jsem řekl, zůstaneš u mě.“

Izaya trucovitě našpulil rty, ale jinak už neprotestoval. V tichosti se opíral o Shizuu a čekal až dokouří, než se konečně vydali dovnitř, najít Namiko.

 

 

*-*

 

 

Namiko naštěstí stále seděla u stejného stolu. Už když ji Izaya spatřil, pochopil, že už má alkohol na ni jistý vliv.

„Tady je můj syn!“ rozzářila se Namiko nadšeně.

Shizuo se k ní sklonil. „Pojď, je čas jít domů.“

„Ale no tak, Shizuo.“ mávl rukou Densen. „Ještě je brzo.“

„Správně!“ přidali se i zbylí členové u stolu.

„Dej mi ještě hodinku, Shizuo.“ usmála se Namiko.

„Nejmíň hodinu.“ přitakal Izaya a posadil se vedle Namiko.

„Maximálně.“ zamračil se Shizuo a posadil se vedle něho na lavici, zády ke stolu. Jednu ruku přitom položil přes Izayův klín.

Kanra se k němu naklonila. „I tady..?“

„No tak sis měla obléct něco jiného. Já tě doma varoval.“

„Moc dobře víš, že já si kalhoty vzít nemůžu.“ odsekl stejně tiše Izaya.

Shizuo si odfrkl a dál hleděl před sebe.

Kanra ho zkoumavě pozorovala. Nebyla si vědoma, že by ho takhle někdy viděla předtím. Byl opravdu naštvaný a Kanra pochopila, že svádí vnitřní boj.

„Shizu-chan..“

„Hmm?!“

Izaya se místo odpovědi opřel čelem o jeho rameno. Cítil na sobě Shizuův pohled, ale nereagoval.

„Kanro, dítě, jsi v pořádku?“ ozvala se Namiko.

Izaya natočil hlavu čelem k ní a usmál se. „Nemusíte se bát. Dokud mám Shizu-chana, tak budu v pořádku.“

Namiko se na něho usmála.

„Takže, Kanro.. Jak jste se vy dva vlastně poznali?“ zeptal se Densen se zájmem.

„Na školní ošetřovně.“ Odpověděl Izaya s úsměvem a narovnal se. „Vypomáhala jsem zdravotní sestře a Shizu-chan byl častý zákazník, o kterého jsem se starala.“

„Kde jinde by se mohli potkat.“ uchechtl se nějaký mladík.

Úsměvy všech ale zmizeli, když si Shizuo cosi zavrčel.

„Aww nebuď takový bručoun, Shizu-chan~“ zapředl Izaya. Dlaněmi se zapřel o lavičku a mírně se naklonil, aby viděl Shizuovi do obličeje.

Blonďák přestal ostražitě prohlížet okolí a podíval se své ‚přítelkyni‘ do očí.

Kanra se na něho povzbudivě usmála a k jejímu velkému překvapení Shizuo úsměv opětoval.

„A co vás přesvědčilo, že je Shizuo ten pravý? Přeci jen. Shizuo je..“

Namiko si odkašlala a tím Densena umlčela.

„Namyslím to zle, neboj. Ale co si budeme. Shizuo nikdy nebyl typ, po kterém by ženy šílely.“

„Díky za to.“ uculila se Kanra. „Shizu-chan je prostě moje zlatíčko. Už když jsem ho viděla poprvé, věděla jsem, že v něm něco je.“

„Něco jako láska na první pohled?“

„Skoro.“ přikývl Izaya s úsměvem.

 

 

*-*

 

 

„Oh Shizuo!“ vyhrkla náhle Namiko.

Izaya se trhnutím probudil a začal kňoura, jak je Shizuo k němu krutý.

„Co se děje?“ zeptal se Shizuo matky, zatímco ignoroval opět usínajícího informátora, kterého měl přehozeného přes rameno.

„Tento týden jsem ještě nenavštívila Kichirouu! Musíme ho navštívit!“ řekla rozhodně Namiko.

„Za otcem můžeme jít až zítra.“ zavrtěl hlavou Shizuo.

Namiko chtěla vyrazit k hřbitovu, ale Shizuo ji v tom úspěšně zabránil.

„Pokud ti zítra nebude špatně, tak za ním zajdeme, ano?“

„Ale.. ale Shizuo..“ Namiko dlouze zívla.

„Jsi ospalá!“

„Ale já..“

„Navíc, teď by ses na hřbitov nedostala. Je moc pozdě.“ vysvětlil trpělivě Shizuo. „Už dávno jsme měli být doma..“ dodal tišeji.

„.. Slibuješ, že tam zítra zajdeme?“

„Ano.“ přikývl Shizuo.

Namiko se spokojeně usmála.

Dál už šli, naštěstí pro Shizuu, v tichosti.

Bezpečně došli domů, kde ty dvě Shizuo uložil ke spánku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uznávám svoji chybu. Já osobně si myslím, že ta restaurace je více jako hospoda.. A také si Shizuovo rodné město představuji víc jako vesnici, než jak to je v seriálu..


	5. Pátek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Měla jsem v úmyslu zveřejnit Pátek, Sobotu a Neděli dohromady, ale trvá mi to, takže tady je jen Pátek.  
> Velice se za to omlouvám.

_**PÁTEK** _

 

 

Shizuo otevřel oči a chvíli pozoroval strop, než natočil hlavu a podíval se na Izayu.

Informátor ležel na boku a tiše spal. Přitom používal Shizuovu skrčenou ruku jako polštář.

Shizuo se pousmál.

Když Izaya spal, vypadal rozkošně až nevině.

Blonďák natáhl volnou ruku, aby odhrnul jeden pramen vlasů z Izayovi tváře. Zarazil se, když si to uvědomil.

Shizuo velice opatrně nadzvedl spící Kanru a položil ji bokem, než se vytáhl do sedu.

Izaya nespokojeně zakňučel a zavrtěl se, ale neprobudil se.

Shizuo se zamračil nad myšlenkami typu: Aww, roztomilí, sladký, obejmout,... Opět ty stejné myšlenky, jako včera večer.

Natáhl ruku, aby probudil Izayu, ale pak si vzpomněl, co předtím říkala Kanra.

Shizuovi dlouho trvalo, než se překonal. Donutil se vstát a opustil ložnici.

 

*-*

 

„Dobrá ráno, Shizuo.“ ozvala se Namiko.

Blonďák se ohlédl a usmál se na matku. „Ahoj… Jsi vzhůru nějak brzy.“ prohodil, než se opět otočil ke kuchyňské lince.

„Já? Tohle je snad poprvé, co tě vidím na nohou takhle po ránu.“ pousmála se Namiko. Zamířila k ledničce, aby si nachystala snídani.

„Co bych pro Kanru neudělal...“ ušklíbl se Shizuo. „Jde mi spíš o ten včerejší večer.“ dodal.

Namiko se zarazila, než se opět usmála. „Já už něco vydržím.“

Shizuo jen přikývl. Natáhl se pro konvici, která dovařila vodu a zalil šálek kávy.

„Ty piješ kávu?“ podivila se Namiko.

„Ne, tohle je pro Kanru. Černá káva, jako její duše.“

„Ale no tak, Shizuo.“ zamračila se Namiko. „Neměl by jsi o ní takto mluvit.“

„Ona o mě mluví hůř.“ pokrčil rameny Shizuo. Přitom položil šálek kávy na tác, na kterém už byla připravená snídaně pro Izayu.

Shizuo stále nevěřil, že to opravdu udělal.

„… A kde jsi vlastně tu kávu vzal?“ zeptala se náhle Namiko.

„Kanra je zvyklá, že si každé ráno vypije kafe, takže jsem to šel koupit...“

„Až v pátek?“ podivila se matka.

„V noci jsem si to vždy připomínal, ale ráno jsem si už nevzpomněl a po zbytek dne mi to bylo už jedno.“ vysvětlil Shizuo prostě.

Vlastně nelhal.

„Víš... mohli jste mi to říct.“ prohodila Namiko po chvíli.

„Huh..?“

„Pravda, ze začátku bych se chovala jinak, ale teď vím, že jste spolu šťastní.“

„O čem to mluvíš?“

„O Kanře a jejím tajemstvím.“ řekla Namiko a zalila si čaj. „To že je, oh já to slovo nemám ráda,... transvestita.“

Shizuo se zarazil. „Ona ti řekla, že..?“

„Nebuď hloupý, přišla jsem na to sama.“

Shizuo překvapeně pozoroval její záda. Poté s tichým povzdechem svěsil hlavu.

„Nemusíš se kvůli tomu cítit špatně. Já ti nic nevyčítám.“

Shizuo chtěl vzít tác a odejít do ložnice, ale ještě zaváhal.

„Kanra... To není její skutečné jméno.“

Namiko na něho tázavě pohlédla.

„Ona... On. On se jmenuje Izaya.“

„Izaya? To už jsem někde...“

„Izaya Orihara.“

„Cože?! Ten Izaya?!“

„Ano, Ten Izaya.“ přikývl Shizuo. V duchu přitom uvažoval, kolik jich asi tak zná.

„Oh to je… šokující. Na druhou stranu, to lecos vysvětluje.“ zamumlala matka. „Ale to... Vážně jsi s Oriharou?“ ujišťovala se.

Shizuo přikývl.

Namiko zavřela oči a zhluboka se nadechla. Šlo na ní vidět, jak se to snaží zpracovat.

Když nad tím Shizuo začal uvažovat, tak to možná nebyl nejlepší nápad, říkat jí jeho jméno.

Přeci jen, Namiko vlastně nikdy neměla Izayu ráda, za to co dělal Shizuovi.

„Změnil se.“ zalhal blonďák. „A také jsem ho lépe poznal.“

Shizuo zaváhal, když na něho Namiko pohlédla.

„Ale Kanru sis oblíbila, ne?“

Namiko se trochu zamračila.

„To s tím otcem stále platí?“ pokusil se změnit téma Shizuo.

„Co? Oh jo, jistě.“ přikývla Namiko. „Zajdeme za ním asi až po obědě.“ informovala, než se svou snídaní zamířila pryč.

Shizuo se vydal k sobě do ložnice.

 

*-*

 

„Dělej vstávej!“ zavrčel Shizuo a strčil do Izayi.

Informátor nespokojeně zamrčel, otočil se k Shizuovi zády a zavrtal se do deky.

Shizuo se zamračil. Chytil deku a strhl ji z Izayi.

„Proč to děláš~?!“ zakňoural Izaya.

„Řekl jsem, ať vstáváš. Dalo mi práci to přichystat, takže dělej.“ odsekl blonďák a položil na postel tác se snídaní.

Kanra na to užasle hleděla. „Ty… ty jsi…“

„Sklapni! Sám jsi to říkal.“ řekl podrážděně Shizuo. Po těch slovech se usadil na posteli.

Izaya se vytáhl do sedu. „Aww~ Shizu-chan mě musí milovat.“ zavrkal, jak si bral do ruk šálek kávy.

„Nedívej se na mě tak!“ zavrčel Shizuo, když zaznamenal jeho úsměv.

„Jsem ti pouze vděčný.“ bránil se smějící se Izaya. „Tohle kafe je lepší, než jaké mi kdy připravila Namie. Jak víš, že nesladím?“

Shizuo pokrčil rameny. „Zkušenosti.“

„Huh? Jak to myslíš?“

Shizuo ale neodpověděl.

„Řekni Ahh~“ usmál se po chvíli Izaya a natáhl k Shizuovi ruku s jídlem.

Blonďák to vzal do úst bez zaváhání, což ho naštvalo, když si to uvědomil.

Kanra se spokojeně usmála.

„Mimochodem, matka ví, že jsi Izaya.“ informoval Shizuo.

Kanra na něho překvapeně pohlédla. „Ty jsi ji to řekl?“

„Ne, přišla na to sama.“ odpověděl Shizuo. „Upřímně, myslí si, že jsi transvestita. Nepopřel jsem to... ale neví, že jsi tady přijel jen jako zástěrka.“

Izaya se zamyšleně zamračil, zatímco upíjel kávu.

Nastalo dlouhé ticho, které přerušil až Izaya, když dojedli.

„Shizu-chan, půjdeš semnou?“

Shizuo na něho tázavě pohlédl.

„Chci si dát sprchu. Budeš mi dělat společnost?“ zeptal se Izaya s úsměvem.

„Zemři.“ odfrkl si Shizuo.

Kanra se nadšeně rozesmála.

Shizuo protočil oči. Vstal, vzal tác a odešel do kuchyně.

 

*-*

 

Izaya mlčel. ne, že by mu to nevadilo, ale... no, celkem ho to i štvalo.

Ale nic neřekl.

Přeci jen, byla to Namiko a na Namiko si nedovolí křičet.

Kanra si upravila sukni. Úspěšně se ji podařilo nepodívat se na Shizuovu matku. Věděla totiž, že by se na ni nepodívala moc příznivě.

Namiko stála u otevřených dveří ven a upřeně Izayu pozorovala.

Po celou dobu, co čekaly na Shizuu, jen tiše stála a zírala na něj.

Když se Shizuo konečně objevil, poodstoupil si Izaya, tak aby stál k němu čelem a k Namiko zády. Cítil na sobě její pohled a vůbec se mu to nelíbilo.

Shizuo, který si klekl, aby si zavázal tkaničky, na chvíli zvedl hlavu. Všiml si Izayova výrazu, proto tázavě pozvedl obočí.

Izaya jen neznatelně zavrtěl hlavou.

Když Shizuo pohlédl na matku, pochopil. „Děje se něco?“ prolomil ticho.

Namiko překvapeně pohlédla na svého syna.

Shizuo vstal a zůstal stát vedle Izayi, který se otočil čelem ke dveří.

„No, já jen...“ začala Namiko. „Přemýšlela jsem nad tím, co jsi mi říkal a teď nevím, jak mám tvého přítele oslovovat.“

„Přítele..? Můžeš zůstat u Kanry.“ ujistil ji rychle Shizuo. „Ji máš stejně radši.“

Namiko s lehkým úsměvem přikývla.

Izaya pohlédl na Shizuu, ale než stačil cokoliv říct, Shizuo vyrazil ven.

 

*-*

 

Cesta na hřbitov od domu Heiwajimů netrvala moc dlouho.

Na Namiko a Izayovi naštěstí nešlo poznat, že by předchozího večera něco oslavovali.

Kanra sice párkrát zakňourala, že ji bolí hlava, ale to bylo vše.

Hřbitovem procházeli v tichosti.

Izaya a Shizuo šli kousek za Namiko, která je tím nevědomky vedla.

Kanra si přitom četla jména na ostatních náhrobcích.

„Ahoj, zlato. Promiň, že jsem tady tak pozdě.“ pousmála se omluvně Namiko a klekla si k jednomu z náhrobků.

Shizuo se zastavil kousek za ní se svou ‘přítelkyní‘.

Kanra byla po celou dobu zavěšená Shizuovi na paži a chovala se opravdu vzorně. Hlavně díky tomu, že mlčela.

„Měli jsme návštěvu. Přijel Kasuka a Shizuo." pokračovala Namiko. Přitom zapálila dvě tyčinky a přiložila je k náhrobku.

„Kasuka si našel velice roztomilou přítelkyni. Věřím, že by sis jí oblíbil. Nemůžu ti ji ukázat, jelikož s Kasukem odjeli. Je tu ale Shizuo a … Kanra.“

Izaya pohlédl na vedlejší náhrobek, který patřil jakési rodině Kurosaki.

„No... Co bych ti o ní řekla...“ pokračovala matka v celku jednostranném rozhovoru. „Víš, jak jsi nadával na teď už nebožtíka souseda za ty jeho předpovědi, že Shizuo skončí s tím Orihara klukem, pokud se do konce školy nezabijí? No, tak měl pravdu.“ Namiko se krátce zasmála. „Nemusíš mít strach. Je to sice zvláštní a možná tomu neuvěříš, ale... Oni jsou spolu šťastní. Vidím jim to na očích.“

Izaya zvedl hlavu a podíval se na Shizuu. On ale jeho pohled neopětoval, jelikož pozoroval matku.

Kanru trochu vyplašil jeho úsměv. Byl malý, ale byl tam.

Namiko se po chvíli dostala ke konci vyprávění. Natáhla ruku a pohladila náhrobek, než vstala.

Shizuo od sebe odtáhl Kanru a přistoupil k matce, která vděčně přijala nabízenou náruč.

Zatímco je Izaya pozoroval, unesli ho myšlenky k jeho vlastní rodině. Zůstali mu vlastně jen sestry. Nic s čím by se zrovna chlubil.

Shizuo pustil matku a otočil se čelem k náhrobku. Neřekl nic. Jen tam tak stál a stále dokola si četl otcovo jméno.

Namiko se postavila naproti Izayovi a pokusila se zachytit jeho pohled.

Chvíli to trvalo.

Kanra překvapeně zamrkala a tázavě na ní pohlédla.

„Chtěla bych se ti omluvit.“ řekla Namiko vážně.

„Nemáte za co.“

Namiko se jen lehce usmála.

Izaya zůstal ve zmatené nevědomosti, jelikož se k němu Namiko otočila zády a přistoupila k Shizuovi.

 

*-*

 

U náhrobku Kichiroui Heiwajimi pobili (obzvlášť díky Namiko) přes půl hodiny, než zamířili zpět domů.

„Namiko? Jsi to ty?“

Všichni tři se ohlédli za váhavým hlasem.

„Manon!“ usmála se Namiko nadšeně.

Rudovláska přešla cestu a po vřelém objetí se dala s Namiko do debaty.

„My počkáme tam…“ prohodil Shizuo a zamířil k lavičce, která stála skoro na konci ulice. Vlastně se ani nestaral, zda to Namiko zaznamenala.

Izaya, ponořen v myšlenkách, ho následoval zcela automaticky.

Bohužel pro něj to stále nešlo podle plánu. Stále se nedozvěděl nic, co by nevěděl nebo co by mohl nějak použít proti Shizuovi.

Shizuo mu luskl před obličejem.

„Co je?!“ vyděsil se Izaya.

„Jen jsem zkoušel, zda ještě vnímáš.“ pokrčil rameny Shizuo a usadil se na lavičku.

Kanra zaujala místo vedle něj.

Shizuo si při té příležitosti vytáhl jednu z cigaret a zapálil si.

„Jak moc mě Namiko nemá ráda?“

„Jednu dobu tě opravdu nenáviděla, ale to bylo kdysi... teď jsi ji ukázal svou dobrou stránku. Celkem mě překvapuje, že se ti to povedlo.“

Izaya se díval za Namiko, která spolu s Manon zašla do místního obchůdku.

„Kanru má ráda, takže jí dej čas, než si zvykne.“ dodal Shizuo.

Izaya se podíval na Shizuu. Ihned si všiml žíly, která vyskočila blonďákovi na spánku.

Informátor začal rychle přemýšlet, co ho sakra neštvalo.

„Tsk!“ Shizuo zlomil cigaretu a hodil ji na zem. „Nenávidím tě, Fleo...“ zavrčel tiše. Zašlápl cigaretu, než pohlédl na Kanru.

Izaya nestačil nic říct.

Shizuo se naklonil, chytil jeho tvář za bradu a políbil ho.

Rudý Izaya ho vyplašen pozoroval. Překvapením celý strnul a nebyl schopen cokoliv udělat.

Shizuo se po chvíli odtáhl. Pousmál se, když si všiml Izayova výrazu.

„C..? Co..? C..?!“Izaya si zakryl ústa a sklopil pohled. Šlo na něm vidět, jak se to snaží zpracovat.

Shizuo by lhal, kdyby řekl, že si Izayův zmatek neužíval.

„Víš, tenhle tvůj výraz... Nevím, jestli to znáš, ale říká se tomu zmatek.“ informoval Shizuo.

„Huh?!“ Izaya na něho tázavě pohlédl.

„Miluji, když něco nejde podle tvých plánů.“ usmál se Shizuo.

„...! Idiote!“

„Shh... Udělám to znovu.“

„Co..?!“

Shizuo chytil jeho tvář do dlaní, aby ho opět políbil, ale Izaya mírně ucukl.

"Jestli to uděláš ještě jednou, řeknu Namiko pravdu." řekl Izaya vážně.

Shizuo se ušklíbl. Bez zaváhání se naklonil a políbil Izayu na rty.

Informátor po chvílí zírání na svou nemesis váhavě zavřel oči. Nedokázal pochopit, že to Shizuu neodradilo.

‘Jsi Kanra. Kanra. jeho přítelkyně Kanra!‘ opakoval si v duchu Izaya. Trochu to pomohlo.

Kanra prudce otevřela oči, když se Shizuo začal dobívat do jeho úst jazykem.

Shizuo ignoroval jeho protesty. Volnou rukou ho obejmul a tiskl ho k sobě, zatímco zesílil tlak.

Izaya ho nakonec nechal prohloubit polibek.

Shizuo se po chvíli konečně odtáhl.

„Ty! ...! Proč jsi to udělal?!“ vyhrkl Izaya a začal ho mlátit.

Shizuo ho ze začátku ignoroval, ale pak už to nevydržel. Chytil Izayu za ruce a v objetí ho k sobě tiskl.

Alespoň takhle ho mohl donutit, aby ho přestal mlátit.

„Ty jsi takový idiot, Shizu-chan!“ zavrčela Kanra. Vzdala veškeré šance dostat se z pevného sevření.

„Jo, jasně. Já vím.“ prohodil Shizuo a poplácal Izayu po vlasech.

Izaya zahučel něco nesrozumitelně. Přitom zabořil obličej do Shizuovi hrudi.

Znělo to skoro zoufale.

„No tak, Nechovej se jak...“ Shizuo se zarazil.

Izaya zpozorněl, ale neodtáhl se.

„Neříkej mi, že tohle... že to bylo poprvé, co si se líbal.“

Kanra místo odpovědi zaskučela.

Tentokrát to bylo zoufalé.

„Fleo…“ Shizuo se odmlčel.

„Sklapni… a nech mě!“ Izaya se pokusil dostat pryč, ale bezúspěšně.

Shizuo ho k sobě víc tiskl. Přitom zabořil obličej do jeho krku.

„Nepředvídatelné monstrum...“ zamumlal Izaya podrážděně.

Shizuo na to nereagoval.

„Omlouvám se za zpoždění.“ ozvala se blížící se Namiko.

Izaya v ní viděl spásu. Před ní se přece Shizuo nebude chovat divně.

„To je v pořádku.“ mávl rukou Shizuo a pomohl Kanře vstát.

„Trochu jsme se zapomněli.“ pokračovala Namiko, jako by Shizuo nic neřekl. „Oh a než na to zapomenu, narazila jsem na Mogense.“ při těch slovech vyrazili dál.

Shizuo nabídl Izayovi rámě.

Kanře se moc nechtělo, ale zavěsila se na něho.

„Mám vám dvěma vzkázat hlubokou omluvu.“ dodala Namiko.

„Kdo?“ podivil se Shizuo.

„No doslova řekl, ‘My čtyři se omlouváme za ten včerejšek.‘ Poté dodal něco o množství alkoholu... vypadal opravdu kajícně.“

Izayovi to došlo celkem rychle.

Shizuovi ani ne.

„Za včerejšek?“ mumlal blonďák zamyšleně.

„Vše je již odpuštěno.“ prohodila Kanra. „Nic zas tak strašného to nebylo.“

Namiko se pousmála.

Shizuo se prudce zastavil. „Kde je?!“

„Co? No, asi už odešel...“ řekla Namiko trochu zmateně.

„Shizu-chan! Uklidni se! Včera jsi to vyřídil!“ vyštěkl Izaya panovačně.

Shizuo po něm šlehl pohledem.

Namiko je zmateně pozorovala. Na jednu stranu chtěla okřiknout Shizuu ať se uklidní, ale na druhou stranu se ještě snažila vstřebat to, že je Kanra Izaya. Měla co dělat, aby neseřvala právě Izayu.

„Nech mě to..!“

„Sakra, Shizu-chan! Já se o to postarám, až se vrátíme do Ikebukura!“ zavrčel Izaya. „Pamatuji si jejich tváře a teď mám i jedno jméno.“

Shizuo se zarazil.

„Věř mi.“ Izaya se pokusil o povzbudiví úsměv.

Shizuo se ohlédl směrem k obchodu.

„Shizuo, prosím.“ šeptla Kanra.

Shizuo se překvapeně podíval Izayovi do očí.

„Pojďme.“ přerušila následné ticho Namiko. „Ráda bych došla domů ještě dnes.“ řekla při snaze změnit téma a vyrazila domů.

Shizuo a Izaya ji následovali v tichosti.

 

*-*

 

„Izayo?“

„Ano, zlato?“

Shizuo přeskočil oslovení a rovnou se zeptal. „Co máš v plánu? Myslím s nimi.“

Izaya zvedl hlavu od stolu a ohlédl se na Shizuu, který ležel na zádech na posteli a strop s podmračeným výrazem.

„Tím se nezatěžuj, Shizu-chan. Čím míň toho budeš vědět, tím lépe pro tebe.“ zavrkal Izaya.

Shizuo natočil hlavu a podíval se mu do očí.

V tu chvíli Izayovi došel význam slov. „Pro tebe mám vymyšlený horší konec. Kdyby tě spojovali s nimi, tak se mi to nesplní.“

Shizuo pozvedl obočí.

Izaya se k němu otočil zády. „Nemusíš se tím zabývat.“ dodal.

Izaya věděl, že to Shizuovi nestačí, ale on se o tom nehodlal bavit. Rozhodně ne s Shizuou.

„Izayo?“

„Ano, zlato?“

„… Je pozdě. Zhasni a pojď spát.“

Kanra na něho opět pohlédla.

Shizuo poplácal místo vedle sebe.

Izaya si odfrkl. „Nejsem tvůj pes.“

„Je už pozdě, nemyslíš?“

Izaya se jen ušklíbl.

„Pokud to neuděláš, praštím tě a dotáhnu tě sem.“ upozornil Shizuo.

Izaya na něho vyplázl jazyk.

Shizuo ale vypadal, že to myslí vážně.

„Zapomeň, nejsem tvůj plyšák na mazlení.“

„Ne, ale jsi moje přítelkyně.“

Izaya ho chtěl popíchnout a zeptat se co je to za argument, ale pak si vybavil co se stalo předtím. Proto raději poslechl.

 

 


	6. Sobota-Neděle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myslím, že se mi v téhle části změnili na OOC. Snažila jsem se to změnit a vylepšit, ale akorát jsem z toho udělala sentimentální hnus. Proto jsem raději zůstala u této, původní verze. Ale ujišťuji vás, že v dalších kapitolách se zase vrátí do 'normálu'.  
> A taky bych se chtěla omluvit za to, že jsem nedala jméno ženě, která se vyskytuje v příběhu. Hledala jsem její jméno, ale neúspěšně. 
> 
> Doufám, že vám to nezkazí příběh...

_**SOBOTA** _

 

Izaya se rozhlédl po pokoji. Se spokojeným úsměvem zamířil ke stolu, ke kterému se usadil. „Tak co tady máme~“ zavrněl tiše, zatímco otvíral první šuplík.

Pár propisek, které pravděpodobně už nepsali, zapomenutý zapalovač a krabička cigaret. Tento objev Kanru zklamal. Proto se vrhla na další šuplík.

Shizuo nebyl doma. Ráno odešel kamsi ven s tím, že musí něco zařídit pro Namiko.

Ideální čas na prošmejdění jeho pokoje.

„Hmm, copak to je?“ Izaya se zájmem vytáhl tlustý opotřebovaný sešit, ze kterého vyčuhovaly papíry. Když ho otevřel, vykoukla na něho obrázek nějaké ženy.

Výkres velikosti A4 byl detailně propracovaný, nakreslen za použití pouze několika tužek s různými tuhami.

Izaya se rád chlubil Namie s dobrou pamětí na tváře, ale přestože jméno této ženy měl na jazyku, nedokázal si ho vybavit. S jistotou věděl jen, že má něco společného se školou.

Kanra otočila papír a našla Shizuovím písmem, _Paní Galante, učitelka na vysoké škole._

Izaya překvapeně pohlédl na výkres.

No jistě! Teď už si tu učitelku vybavil dokonale spolu s informacemi, které o ní věděl.

Izaya se podíval na další černobílí portrét. Ihned poznal Kadotu v Raira uniformě.

„No neříkej mi, že tohle kreslil Shizu-chan.“ mumlal si pro sebe Izaya, zatímco si pročítal větu na zadní straně Kyoheiova papíru.

_Kyohei Kadota, vysoká škola. Snad jako jediný se na mě nedívá jako na monstrum._

Izaya opět pohlédl na Kadotu.

Byl to jen obrázek, ale způsobem jakým ho Shizuo nakreslil, z něho sálalo sebevědomí a smysl pro vůdcovství, jako kdyby se Izaya díval na originál.

Kanra se rychle začala probírat papíry, aby našla sebe.

Všechny obličeje spolužáků a učitelů byly úžasně nakreslené. Realistické a do detailů zpracované.

Kanra se zarazila, když narazila na Shinrův portrét. Shizuo vystihl jeho typický zasněný úsměv, který se ho držel prakticky celou vysokou.

_Shinra Kishitani, tentokrát vysoká škola. Ještě stále jsme přátelé, i po tom co všechno se stalo na základní škole. Je to hloupé, ale myslím že na to má vliv Celty. Vlastně na všechno v jeho životě má vliv Celty. Ať už si to uvědomují nebo ne._

Izaya se pousmál. „Tohle jsi hezky vystihl, Shizu-chan.“

Po chvíli se konečně našel. Jakmile přestal obdivovat svůj vzhled, otočil papír.

_FLEA_

„Huh? Jenom? Doufal jsem, že o mě napíšeš víc.“ řekl zklamaně Izaya a opět pohlédl na svůj portrét.

Opravdu ho překvapilo až šokovalo, jak moc dobře umí Shizuo kreslit. A proč vlastně? Vždyť ve škole byl mezi nejlepšími.

Kanra odložila výkres. Chtěla se věnovat dalšímu šuplíku, ale zaujal ji složený papír úplně na konci sešitu.

Šlo poznat, že ho Shizuo nespočetněkrát zmačkal a pak se ho pokoušel narovnat. Nyní ležel složený napůl.

Když ho Izaya se zájme rozevřel, překvapením strnul.

Na papíře byl nakreslený Izaya, který měl složenou hlavu na lavici a spal.

„Co to..? Nah, vypadám opravdu rozkošně.“ uculila se Kanra. V duchu přitom uvažovala, kdy sakra usnul ve škole. Obzvlášť kvůli Shizuovi ve škole neusínal.

Oh snad jen jednou a to když předchozího dne Mairu a Kururi onemocněly. Musel kolem nich obskakovat skoro celou noc.

Izaya opět složil papír a schoval ho zpět mezi ostatní.

Teď už chápal proč je tak zmačkaný. Co ale netušil bylo, proč ho tedy nevyhodil?

„Tady jsi.“ ozvalo se za ním.

Kanra se podívala za sebe na Namiko.

„Pojď, nachystala jsem oběd.“

„Jistě.“ usmál se Izaya. Shizuovu práci vrátil zpět do šuplíku, než odešel za Namiko.

 

*-*

 

„Netušila jsem, že umí Shizu-chan tak dobře kreslit.“ prohodila Kanra.

„Je opravdu talent, že?" usmála se hrdě matka. „Uklidňovalo ho to. Kreslit věci, které se mu líbí.“ vysvětlila.

Izaya pokýval hlavou.

„Později si začal kreslit i spolužáky a psal si jejich jména, aby je nezapomněl.“

Kanra opět přikývla. Shizuova paměť na jména byla kapitola sama o sobě.

Spící Izaya nebyl popsaný.

Izaya se zamračil na myšlenky, které se začaly stáčet špatným směrem.

„Během vysoké s tím ale přestal.“

„Proč?“ podivil se Izaya.

„Ptala jsem se ho na to… řekl jen, že už to nepomáhá.“ Namiko se zamyšleným pohledem pokrčila rameny. „Prý nakreslil něco co ho zmátlo a proto raději přestal.“

Izaya uvažoval, zda to má něco společného s několikrát zmačkaným papírem, ale rozhodl se, že to ani nechce vědět.

„Vlastně jsem z něho nedostala důvod, ale osobně si myslím, že za to..!“ Namiko se zarazila.

Kanra zvedla hlavu s tázavým pohledem.

„ehm. promiň.“

Izaya pochopil. „No, myslím, že se shodneme na tom, že by to mohla být moje vina. Přeci jen, na škole jsme si nebyli až tak blízcí.“

Namiko se jen pousmála.

„Takže, jaké jsou plány na dnešek?“ změnil téma Izaya.

„Chtěla jsem, že bychom si zašli k jezeru. Zaplavat si a tak…“

Izaya odtáhl vidličku od úst. Chtěl ji to vymluvit, ale ona ho ke slovu nepustila.

„...ale Shizuo řekl, že to nejde, jelikož neumíš plavat. Navrhla jsem, že by tě to mohl naučit, ale on to i tentokrát vyvrátil s tím že to není, že bys to nechtěl zkusit, ale že prý máš panickou hrůzu z vody. Je to pravda?“

Kanra v tichosti přikývla a sklopila hlavu k talíři. Představa, že by měl jít plavat ho vlastně až děsila.

Je to jedna z jeho mála slabin, které si nechává samozřejmě pro sebe, tak odkud o tom Shizu-chan ví?! Vždyť na vysoké nechodili plavat a příležitostné výlety k moři vynechával, tak odkud?

„Vážně? Nějak se mi tomu nechce věřit. Panická hrůza z vody, to je...“ Namiko sklapla, když zaznamenala Izayův výraz. „omlouvám se...“

Kanra rychle zvedla hlavu. „To je v pořádku. Vážně.“ usmála se, jak nejpřívětivěji dovedla.

Zbytek oběda proběl v tichosti.

 

*-*

 

Shizuo neběžel, ale spěchal. Chtěl být doma co nejdříve, aby měl Izayu na očích.

Nepodařilo se mu, a vlastně ani neměl možnost, vykroutit se Namiko ze zaúkolování ohledně sehnání určitých věcí.

Matka se totiž rozhodla pro slavnostnější večeři a proto musel Shizuo vyrazit pro ingredience už ráno. Vlastně kvůli některým odjel i do vedlejšího města. Nyní měl vše potřebné v tašce a mířil domů.

„… Shizuo?“ ozval se za ním známí váhavý hlas.

Shizuovi se moc nechtělo, ale zastavil se, aby zjistil o koho jde. V tu chvíli mu Izaya, který je sám s Namiko u něho doma, vypadl z hlavy.

Postarší hnědovlasá žena s brýlemi, která mu kdysi nabídla mléko, se na něho usmála. „Hodně jsi vyrostl.“

„Jo... ehm já...“ Shizuo opět ztratil myšlenku.

Kdy ji vlastně viděl naposledy? Když ji… zachránil? Dá se tomu tak říct?

„Doufám, že tě nezdržuji.“ řekla starostlivě.

„Vůbec ne!“ vyhrkl Shizuo. Možná až moc rychle.

Žena se pousmála. „Jak se ti teď daří?“

„No ano... dobře. A co vy? Váš obchod a ruka?“ Shizuo se kousl do rtu. Ne, tohle by neměl připomínat.

Zaváhala, ale ten úsměv byl rychle zpátky. „Obchod převzala má dcera a jak vidíš, ruka je v pořádku.“ Jako důkaz natáhla a skrčila ruku.

„To rád slyším... Strašně se za to tehdy omlouvám.“

„Netřeba omluv.“ zavrtěla hlavou.

Shizuo sklopil pohled dolů. Nesouhlasil.

„Mohla bych tě o něco poprosit?“

„Samozřejmě!“ přikývl Shizuo. Určitým způsobem mu tato žena změnila život, jistě že udělá co potřebuje.

„Mám doma něco pro Namiko, tak jestli by jsi ji to mohl zanést... Přeci jen k vám domů je to chvíle chůze a já už nejsem nejmladší.“

„Nebojte, odnesu to.“ ujistil ji Shizuo.

Vděčně se usmála.

Spolu poté zamířili k ní domů.

 

*-*

 

Bylo kolem druhé. Izaya měl už celý Shizuův pokoj prohledaný, ale nic zásadního nenašel. Nebylo tam vůbec nic, co by se dalo použít.

Za promrhaný týden to ale nepovažoval.

Nejzajímavější věc byla snad jen fotka z Rairy. Byl na ní on, Shizuo, Shinra a Kadota. Ta fotka byla Izayova práce. Každému z nich sehnal jednu. Na památku, řekněme.

Když na tu fotku narazil, vybavilo se mu spousta vzpomínek. Izayu vyděsila jeho vlastní sentimentální reakce.

Teď Izaya seděl na zahradě a popíjel čaj. Snažil se urovnat si myšlenky a zároveň uvažoval, zda něco nepřehlédl.

Třeba nějakou zabudovanou skrýš, dvojitá zeď ve skříni, či… Ale no tak! Na co by to Shizu-chanovi bylo?!

„Tak a tady něco k tomu.“ ozvala se Namiko a na stůl položila talíř s jakousi žlutou buchtou. Jen polovina talíře byla posypána cukrem.

„Nech si chutnat.“ usmála se Namiko, než se usadila.

„Děkuji, ale já…“

Namiko ho zarazila gestem ruky a poté ukázala na nepocukrovanou část. „Tohle jsem upekla extra pro tebe. Naštěstí jsem si totiž vzpomněla, jak mi už kdysi Shizuo říkal, že nemáš ráda sladké.“

‘Cože?!‘

„Tahle buchta je perfektní v tom, že se dělá rychle, snadno a hlavně se dá dochutit na sladko i na slano. Shizuo ji opravdu miluje. Dám ti pak recept, ano?“

Kanra se usmála na nadšeně vypadající Namiko. Bylo nemožné odmítnout.

Co to má zase znamenat? Jak to Shizu-chan ví? O jeho nechuti ke sladkém ví přece jen Namie a dvojčata. Další by mohl být snad jen Shinra, ale ten se vylučuje, jelikož stále Izayovi nabízel nějaké zákusky.

„Kde vlastně ten Shizuo je? Už měl být dávno zpátky.“ prohodila Namiko. Zněla starostlivě a podrážděně zároveň.

Celý ten týden byl špatně! Nic se nedělo podle jeho plánů.

Možná by neměl být tak překvapený. Vždyť cokoliv co plánoval a zahrnovalo to Shizuu, tak to nikdy nevyšlo.

To monstrum je příliš nepředvídatelné. Včera ho dokonce políbil! Jeho nemesis… dvakrát a ani jednou nezaváhal.

A nemůže si za to sám? Přeci jen se choval k Shizuovi mnohem mileji než obvykle… Ne, to ne! Chtěl ho jen naštvat! Na druhou stranu s tím možná mohl počítat. Shizuo přece nikdy neměl kolem sebe někoho kdo by se choval tak... Argh! Co je to sakra za vnitřní monolog?!

Kanra odvrátila pohled od hrnku, podívala se před sebe a zarazila se.

Přes zahradu se blížil Shizuo, který nesl jakousi krabici.

Následné myšlenky o jeho vzhledu byly celkem matoucí. Takhle by neměl o své nemesis přemýšlet.

„Shizuo! No konečně! Kdepak si se loudal?“ začala Namiko. Přitom vstala.

„Zdržel jsem se u paní ------- . Tohle je mimochodem od ní.“

Namiko překvapeně pohlédla na krabici. „Huh..? Oh jistě! pojď, odneseme to do kuchyně.“ rozhodla a následována synem zamířila do domu.

Izaya se vyhnul Shizuovu tázavému pohledu.

Co sakra chce vědět? Řekla snad Namiko něco? A i kdyby, proč by zrovna on měl znát odpověď?!

Izaya zavřel oči. Tohle se mu nelíbilo. S tichým povzdechem odložil čaj.

„Co se děje?“ozval se Shizuo.

„Hya~!!“ Izaya vyděšeně poskočil. Vyplašeně pohlédl a Shizuu, který se zjevil před ním.

„Fleo?“ zeptal se opatrně Shizuo.

Kanra pozorovala blonďáka, který se usadil vedle ní, ale nic neřekla. Odvrátila hlavu, zatímco uvažovala, jakým směrem povede nevyhnutelný rozhovor.

Hlavně ať se to nestočí v něco divného.

„Hmm, takže jsi se u někoho zdržel? Myslím, že budu žárlit.“ ušklíbl se Izaya.

„Neodbíhej od tématu.“ řekl vážně Shizuo.

„Nah~ Vždyť ty vůbec nejsi roztomilí.“ zakňučel Izaya.

„Cože?“

Kanra nespokojeně našpulila rty. „a nikdy mi nerozumíš. Jsi prostě jen hloupé monstrum, ale přesto…“

„Hmm? Co přesto?“ zeptal se Shizuo do následného ticha.

Izaya zíral na své dlaně. Co to..? Co se mu to sakra chystal říct?!

„Prostě zemři!“ zavrčel Izaya a vstal, aby odešel, ale Shizuo ho chytil za loket a stáhl ho zpátky.

„Co se děje?“ zeptal se Shizuo. Držel Izayu těsně u sebe s jednou rukou kolem jeho ramen a nevypadalo to, že by se ho chystal pustit.

„Co že jsi najednou tak starostlivý?“ zamračil se Izaya.

„Tsk! Samozřejmě, že se starám! Jsi můj přítel.“

Izaya cítil jak rudne. „Přítelkyně! Nezapomeň na to!“ vyhrkl.

Shizuo nic neřekl. omotal i druhou ruku kolem informátora a tiskl ho k sobě.

„Shizu-chan…“

Ticho na zahradě přehlušovali jen zvuky noci.

„Shizu-chan... No tak, pusť mě…“

Bez reakce.

 

*-*

 

„Na Densenově oslavě jsem tě zahlédla s nějakou slečnou.“ prohodila s lehkým úsměvem. „Je to tvá slečna?“

Shizuo se pousmál. „Jmenuje se Kanra.“

„Doufám, že je na tebe hodná.“

„Jen když něco potřebuje.“

Otočila se čelem k němu.

„Ale nemyslím to zle!“ řekl rychle.

„To přeci netvrdím. Je hezké vědět, že jsi si někoho našel. Jsem za to ráda a doufám, že vám to vydrží dlouho.“

„To já taky.“ pokrčil rameny Shizuo.

„Zníš nejistě.“ řekla, zatímco kontrolovala zásilku pro Namiko, zda na něco nezapomněla.

„S ní nikdy nevím jak na tom jsme.“ přiznal Shizuo.

„To přece zjistíš z reakce. Když do očí dívce řekneš, že ji miluješ, uvidíš odpověď. Pokud to teda myslíš upřímně…“

Izaya je mistr v předstírání. Z jeho výrazu nikdy nezjistí na co myslí.

„No, myslím, že je to všechno.“ prohodila.

Shizuo přikývl. Přistoupil ke stolu a zvedl krabici.

„Jsem ráda, že jsme si mohli promluvit.“

„Já taky." usmál se Shizuo, než odešel.

 

*-*

 

„Shizu-chan, jak dlouho mě hodláš drtit?“ zeptal se Izaya. Teď už byl opravdu podrážděný.

„Fleo, já…“ Shizuo se odmlčel.

Izaya zpozorněl.

Shizuovi chvíli trvalo, než to vyslovil. „Miluji tě, Izayo.“

„… ..! K-Kanro! Tvoje přítelkyně je Kanra!" vyhrkl rudý Izaya.

„Kanra mi snad odpustí, že tebe miluji víc.“ pousmál se Shizuo.

„Ty... ty idiote! Víš vůbec co říkáš?!“

Shizuo mu vtiskl pusu na tvář a víc ho k sobě tiskl.

Izaya se nedokázal zbavit rudé bary v obličeji.

Co je to s ním? Co je to s oběma?

„Izayo? miluješ...“

Izaya strnul.

„Ne, zeptám se jinak... Ještě stále mě nenávidíš?“

Izaya se kousl do rtu. Cítil slzy na krajíčku. Snažil se ovládat. Přece nebude brečet před svou nemesis a navíc kvůli sentimentu... Tenhle boj ale prohrával.

„Já... ne, ne už tak moc.“ špitl neslyšně.

„Fleo...“

„Já tě kurva nenávidím!" vyhrkl Izaya. Hned na to zabořil obličej do Shizuova krku, aby skryl slzy.

„Izayo... ..! Ty brečíš?“ Shizuo ho odtáhl a podíval se na něho překvapeně.

Izaya schoval tvář do dlaní. Sakra! Musí se ovládnout!

„No tak, klid… Pokud budeš brečet, bude si matka myslet, že je to moje vina.“

Shizuo natáhl ruku, aby mu odtáhl dlaň a setřel slzy, ale Izaya se v tu chvíli prudce narovnal.

„Ale tohle je tvoje vina!“ vyštěkla Kanra. „Použít tyhle slova...“ Tohle je špatné. Tyhle pocity... a on jim propadal.

Shizuo ho překvapeně pozoroval a Izaya ke svému zděšení zjistil, že se kvůli Shizuovu nevinnému pohledu začíná cítit provinile.

Kanra sklonil hlavu a začala si rychle utírat slzy.

„Izayo…“ začal Shizuo, ale zarazil se, když si všiml Namiko, která vyšla ven.

„Říkala jsem si, kde jsem nechala svůj čaj.“

Izaya zvedl hlavu a podíval se na ní. „Chcete nějak pomoct?“

„Ale jistě, to bude milé.“ Namiko pohlédla na Kanru. Jakmile to udělala, byl úsměv pryč. „Zlatíčko, co se děje?“

„Ne, to nic. Jen Shizu-chan... trochu mě zaskočil.“ usmál se informátor.

„Až tě to dohnalo k slzám?“ podivila se matka. Přitom až káravě pohlédla na Shizuu.

„… Bylo to od něj milé.“ přiznal Izaya. Přitom vstal, aby následoval Namiko.

Shizuo ho chytil za ruku, čímž ho donutil se zastavit.

Izaya zaváhal, než se mu podíval do očí.

Nepadlo ani slovo.

Shizuo ho po chvíli pustil a nechal ho odejít.

 

*-*

 

 

Zbytek večera proběhl v přátelské atmosféře.

Shizuo to měl stále v hlavě a nedokázal se té představy zbavit, ale přesto nepadlo slovo o Té slabé chvilce, která donutila Izayu brečet.

Nad francouzskou večeří, na které si dala Namiko opravdu záležet, hovořili o všem možném.

Shizuo a Izaya vyhýbavě odpovídali na otázky. Obzvlášť u otázky ‘ _Co plánujete do budoucna_ ‘ se Namiko nespokojila s ‘ _Netušíme_ ‘, ale naštěstí nevyzvídala moc dlouho, jelikož nic lepšího je nenapadlo.

Po večeři se přesunuli do obýváku, kde pokračovali v rozdělaném tématu, které se ještě rozšířilo o dvě další.

K Shizuovu příjemnému překvapení se Kanra rozhodla usadit na jeho klíně. Shizuo po většinu času mlčel. Jen seděl, objímal Kanru kolem pasu, zatímco poslouchal rozhovor Izayi a Namiko.

Trvalo to snad dvě hodiny, než Namiko vstala, že půjde spát. Když vyšla z obýváku, Izaya si dlouze povzdechl a zády se opřel o Shizuu.

„Jsi ospalý?“

„Hmm, ale sprcha mě probere.“ zamumlala Kanra.

„Chceš, abych tě odnesl?“

„Nah, tohle ještě zvládnu.“

Po těch slovech se Izaya dostal z objetí a zamířil pryč. Ve dveřích se ale ještě zastavil. „Mimochodem, moje odpověď zní Ne.“ řekl, než odešel.

Shizuo se za ním překvapeně díval. V hlavě se přitom snažil vzpomenout na otázku.

 

*-*

 

Izaya vstoupil do ložnice s ručníkem přes hlavu. Zatímco mířil k posteli, snažil se nepodívat na Shizuu.

Kanra sedící na posteli si sušila vlasy, když ji zabrněl telefon.

„Shiki-san?“ zamumlal Izaya, když uviděl jeho jméno na displeji.

_[Doufám, že je to bezpečný zdroj.]_

Izaya si zamyšleně prohlížel fotku otrhaného kluka, kterou mu poslal Shiki.

_[Tohle není zdroj, jen důvěryhodný společník.]_

Jakmile to odeslal, našel si mezi kontakty potřebné číslo.

Ve stejnou chvíli, kdy si přiložil telefon k uchu, sedl si před něho Shizuo.

„Ta tvoje odpověď... jak zněla otázka?“

Izaya se ušklíbl. „Máš ty to ale strašnou paměť.“

Shizuo se zamračil.

„Namie~ Má drahá a jediná!“ zavrkal Izaya nadšeně, když mu to Namie zvedla.

Po celý týden to Shizuovi nedošlo, a vlastně nad tím ani nepřemýšlel, ale až teď, když uslyšel tu náhlou změnu v Izayově hlase, došlo mu, proč mu na ten převlek všichni skočili.

Kanra a Izaya neměli stejné hlasy. Nebyla mezi nimi snad žádná podobnost.

„ _Co je?!“_

„Nebuď tak chladná.“ zakňučel Izaya. „Jde mi o toho kluka, který doručil zásilku. Kdo je to? Myslel jsem, že to doručíš sama.“

„ _Jo, jistě. Ochotně odnesu obálku až do jednoho z Shikiho domů. Myslel sis, že si o té adrese nic nezjistím? Tvůj počítač je celkem obsáhlí.“_

„Co~? Už zase jsi použila můj?“ vyhrkl Izaya ublíženě. „Víš že to nemám rád. Co kdybych tam měl tvoje nebo Seijiho fotky?“

Namie něco nesrozumitelného zavrčela.

Izaya se spokojeně usmál.

„ _Ještě něco potřebuješ?!“_

„Ano!“ přitakal Izaya.

K Izayovu překvapení natáhl Shizuo ruce a začal mu opatrně sušit vlasy. Na tázavý pohled Shizuo nezareagoval.

„Chci tvojí jistotu, že ten kluk nebude dělat problémy.“

„ _Máš to mít.“_ odpověděla prostě Namie.

„Díky, zlato. Uvidíme se v pondělí~“

„ _Už se nemůžu dočkat.“_ řekla suše Namie a ukončila hovor.

„Co to děláš?!“ zeptala se Kanra. Její hlas byl zpátky.

Shizuo pokračoval, aniž by odpověděl.

Izaya ho chtěl odstrčit, ale ve stejnou chvíli mu přišla esemesky. Když uviděl Shikiho jméno, ihned se začal věnovat telefonu.

_[Doufám, že víš co děláš. Nevypadá moc věrohodně.]_

„Ale jdi, Shiki-san, cožpak jsem někdy zklamal?“ pousmál se Izaya.

Shizuo se zamračil.

_[Nemusíš se bát, Shiki-san.]_

„Aww, Shiki-san si dělá starosti. To je tak milé~“ zapředl si pro sebe Izaya.

Shizuo chytil konce ručníku, přitáhl k sobě Izayu a políbil ho.

Kanra se zarazila, ale tentokrát se neodtáhla. Když ale přišla další esemesky, odstrčila Shizuu a sklopila pohled k telefonu.

Shizuo ignoroval žílu, která mu vyskočila na spánku. „Odlož to.“

„Tohle je Shiki-san, takže je to důležité…“ řekl Izaya, zatímco psal odpověď.

Shizuo se předklonil a čelem se opřel o Izayovo rameno. To Izayovi nebránilo v esemeskování.

„Jak zněla to otázka?“ šeptl Shizuo.

Izaya nezareagoval.

„Bylo to, zda mě ještě nenávidíš?“

Izaya ho odstrčil, ale Shizuo se naklonil zpátky.

Kanra dlaní zakryla část jeho obličeje a držela ho dál od sebe.

„Co je to s tebou?“ zamumlala, zatímco se věnovala telefonu.

Shizuo ji chytil za zápěstí a odtáhl její ruku. Přitom pozoroval Kanru, která si psala s Shikim.

„Izayo…“

„Hm?“ Izaya nezvedl hlavu. „Oh Shiki-san! Už se nemůžu dočkat pondělka.“ rozesmál se.

Shizuo spolkl nadávky. Chytil Izayu za ramena a donutil ho si lehnou na záda.

„Shizu-chan, co blbneš?! Říkal jsem ti…!“

„Trvá ti to.“ přerušil ho Shizuo. Sebral mu telefon i přes protesty a odložil ho. Poté se nad ním naklonil.

Izaya se zamračil. „Shizu-chan, myslím, že netušíš co děláš.“

Shizuo se pousmál. „A to říkáš ty mě? Já vím přesně co dělat.“

„..! Shizu-chan, no ták..!“ Izaya cítil jak rudne. „Pusa, fajn, ale tohle?!“

„Přece se mě nebojíš.“

„Idiote.“ odsekl Izaya.

Shizuo se s úsměvem sklonil a začal laskat jeho krk.

Izaya se kousl do rtu. Snažil se nevnímat, že mu přišla další esemesky.

Shizuo, aniž by přestal, sjel dlaněmi dolů po jeho těle k rozkroku.

„Ne, Shizu-chan! Co to do tebe najednou vjelo? Nedělej to!“ vyhrkla Kanra.

„Ale jdi.“ šeptl Shizuo. „Začínáš být tvrdý… Nemyslím si, že ‘Ne‘ je to co chceš křičet.“

Izaya si zakryl ústa dlaní. Nepodařilo se mu potlačit sten.

„Vidíš, líbí se ti to.“

„...zu-chan...“

„Začínáš být otravný.“

„Počkej, ne… Já to takhle nechci..!“

„C-?! Proč? Neříkej ‘Ne‘ když vidím, že se ti to líbí.“

„Ale to je to co nechci... Nechci to mít rád. Chci to nenávidět s tebou.“ zaskučel Izaya.

„huh?! Cože?! Co je špatného na tom to mít rád?!“ zavrčel Shizuo, zatímco ignoroval dodatek.

„Pokud… pokud to začnu mít rád... budu tě milovat víc…“ přiznala tiše Kanra. Ihned litovala, že to vyslovila.

„… víc?“ šeptl Shizuo a nadzvedl se.

„Sklapni a pusť mě!“ vyštěkl Izaya. Přitom se otočil, aby se dostal pryč.

„Ne.“ Shizuo ho přirazil zpět na záda.

„Co-?!“

„Chci, abys to měl rád.“ řekl vážně Shizuo.

Izaya na něho zůstal hledět.

„Ne, já chci, abys to miloval.“

„Shizu-“

Shizuo se sklonil a umlčel ho polibkem.

 

 

Izayu by nikdy nenapadlo, že Shizuo dokáže být tak jemný a opatrný. Čekal, že to bude s Shizuo rychlé a tvrdé, ale spletl se. Jejich sex byl dlouhý a díky způsobu, kterým to Shizuo udělal, se Izaya cítil víc, než jen uspokojen.

„Ty jsi opravdu monstrum.“ zamumlal vyčerpaný Izaya.

Shizuo ho k sobě víc přivinul. „Ale nezapomeň, že ty jsi zamilovaný do monstra.“ šeptl.

„…“

 

 

 

_**NEDĚLE** _

 

 

Bylo to poprvé za celý týden, co se Izaya probral jako první, ale nevstal ihned jak měl obvykle ve zvyku. Celé tělo ho bolelo po večerní akci.

Trvalo dlouho, než se donutil pracně vstát. Daleko se ale nedostal. Zůstal klečet na posteli.

„Vypadáš strašně.“ ozval se Shizuo od dveří.

„Díky komu asi.“ zabručel Izaya. Podíval se na Shizuu, ale přes rozcuchané vlasy ho skoro neviděl.

„Běž si dát sprchu. Pomůže ti to.“

„Jak mi sprcha pomůže od toho, že mě bolí boky?“ zeptala se Kanra, zatímco se snažila alespoň trochu si upravit účes.

Shizuo se pousmál. „Mimochodem, řekl jsem Namiko, že odjedeme po obědě.“ informoval.

„Řekl nebo tě přemluvila?“ zeptal se Izaya, než se protáhl s dlouhým zívnutím. Původní plán totiž spočíval na brzkém odjezdu.

 

 

Shizuo dal něco Izayovi proti bolesti. Pomohlo to brzy, ale Izayovi ještě chvíli trvalo, než si mohl normálně sednout.

Nakonec neodjeli ani po obědě. Dělali Namiko společnost ještě několik hodin.

 

*-*

 

Shizuovi se konečně podařilo dostat se z pevného objetí. „Ano, slibuji, že se brzy zase ukážu.“

„Ne, neukážeš. Říkáš to jen proto, abych se cítila lépe.“ řekla Namiko.

„A cítíš se lépe?“ zeptal se s lehkým úsměvem Shizuo.

Namiko se otočila k Izayovi. „Musíš mi na něho dohlédnout a postarat se o něj, ano?“ zeptala se Namiko, než stáhla Izayu do objetí.

„Můžete se na mě spolehnout.“ přitakal Izaya.

„Děkuji.“ usmála se Namiko a odtáhla se.

„A co když to říká jen do prázdna?“ ozval se Shizuo. „Aby si se cítila lépe...“

„Proč by to dělal?“

„Přesně.“ přitakal Izaya.

Proč není Shizuo překvapený touhle reakcí?

„Shizu-chan, co si to o mě myslíš?“

„To opravdu nechceš vědět.“ řekl prostě Shizuo, než ze země zvedl jejich tašky a vyrazil k autu, které právě zastavilo před domem.

Kasuka byl tak ochotný, že jim nechal přistavit auto, které je odveze. Řekl, že je to omluva za to, že odjeli.

„Děkuji za skvělý týden.“ usmála se Kanra.

„To já děkuji. Jsem ráda, že jsem tě poznala, Izayo.“

Izaya překvapeně zamrkal. Tohle oslovení opravdu nečekal.

Namiko se rozesmála nad jeho zmateným výrazem. „Shizuo je s tebou spokojený, takže si přeci jen budu muset zvyknout na tvoje pravé jméno.“

„Já... Pokud jde o vás, tak si myslím, že bude v pořádku, pokud mě i nadále budete oslovoval Kanro.“ usmál se Izaya.

Ještě jednou se krátce objali, než Izaya vyrazil k autu, kde čekal netrpělivý Shizuo.

Namiko čekala až auto zmizí za obzorem a teprve potom vyrazila domů.

 

*-*

 

Izaya a Shizuo seděli na zadní sedačce vedle sebe. Každý se díval svým oknem ven. Ticho trvalo ještě dobrou chvíli, než se rozhodli mluvit.

„Takže kdyby…“ Shizuo se odmlčel.

„Kdyby Namiko zase chtěla nějaké rodinné setkání a ty budeš stále sám, stačí zavolat. Kanra ti bude vždy k dispozici.“ přikývl Izaya. „Přece bychom nechtěli Namiko zklamat, že?“

„No... měl jsem spíš na mysli, kdybych tě pozval na večeři, přišel bys?“

Izaya se podíval na Shizuu, ale ten jeho pohled neoplácel, jelikož zíral na své ruce.

„Kampak se podělo tvoje ‘vymlátím z tebe duši‘, Shizu-chan?“

„Netvrdím, že mě to přešlo. Stále si myslím, že jsi zasraný Flea, který bude dělat jenom problémy, ale... setkávat se snad někdy můžeme, ne? Přeci jen jsi moje přítelkyně...“

Izaya se pousmál. „Nemusíš se bát, Shizu-chan. Kanra tě bude navštěvovat při každé příležitosti.“


	7. Epilog

_**Pár týdnů na to…** _

 

 

 **Taro Tanaka -** Dnes jsem viděl něco... zvláštního. Mám z toho smíšené pocity.

 **Setto -** Smíšené pocity?

 **Saika -**???

 **Chrome –** O co jde?

 **Taro Tanaka** – Jde o Shizuu Heiwajimu...

 **Chrome** – o to Ikebukurské monstrum?

 **Taro Tanaka** – Ano.

 **Setto** – Neoslovujte ho tak.

 **Chrome** \- Pokusím se.

 **Saika –** O co tedy jde?

 **Taro Tanaka** – Dnes jsem ho viděl s nějakou slečnou.

 **Setto** \- ??? Co je na tom špatného?

 **Taro Tanaka** Myslím, že je to jeho přítelkyně.

 **Setto –** Přítelkyně?

 **Saika** – a proč ten zmatek?

 **Taro Tanaka** – Když říkám přítelkyně, myslím tím, víc než jen dobrá kamarádka.

 **Taro Tanaka** – Víte co tím myslím že?

 **Setto** – Oh…

 **Saika** – Je hezké vědět, že si Shizuo-san někoho našel.

 **Setto** \- … Jsi si tím jistý?

 **Taro Tanaka** – Ano. Viděl jsem, jak se líbají.

 **Setto** – A víš i kdo to byl?

 **Taro Tanaka** – To bohužel ne. Nikdy předtím jsem ji tady neviděl.

 

**-uživatel Chrome opustil místnost-**

 

 

Izaya vstal od stolu a zamířil do ložnice.

„Má ledová královno, půjdu se podívat do Ikebukura.. Až to doděláš, můžeš jít domů.“

Namie cosi zabručela na souhlas, aniž by zvedla hlavu od práce.

‘Takže Mikado nás viděl... Tak to nemá smysl už Kanru schovávat.‘ pomyslel Izaya. Když došel do ložnice, začal se převlékat.

‘Ikebukuro by mělo Kanru poznat. Shizu-chan bude určitě rád.‘

V tu chvíli mu začal zvonit telefon. Izaya se po něm rychle natáhl.

„Ale no tak, Shiki-san, teď?“ zamumlal si pro sebe, než přijal hovor.

Ikebukuro bude muset počkat na setkání s Kanrou.

„Odcházím!“ ozvala se Namie.

Izaya nezareagoval, jelikož poslouchal Shikiho instrukce.

Po delší chvíli odložil telefon se spokojeným úsměvem.

Takže se přeci jen jako Kanra ukáže v Ikebukuru.

 

*-*

 

„To je ona...“ šeptl Mikado.

„Hmm?“ Anri na něho tázavě pohlédla.

„Ta černovláska. To je ta o které se včera mluvilo.“

„Shizuova přítelkyně?“ ujišťovala se Anri.

„Ano... ale co to má na sobě?“

„Vypadá to jako... Orihara-san to vždy nosí...“

Studenti si vyměnili pohledy, než se opět podívali na Kanru.

 

Černovláska se dívala do telefonu, takže si nevšimla blížících se vymahačů dluhů.

 

 

 

„Dnes to jde celkem dobře, tak mě napadlo, jestli nezajdeme na něco menšího k jídlu.“ navrhl Tom se zájmem.

Shizuo to kývnutím odsouhlasil s tím, že to zní dobře.

Dnes to byl opravdu vydařený den. Ze čtyř lidí odmítl vrátit peníze pouze jeden a díky tomu si vysloužil vyhlídkový let nad Ikebukurem.

„No to si snad ze mě dělá srandu!“ zavrčel Shizuo.

Tom na něho překvapeně pohlédl.

Shizuo rychlím krokem vyrazil kupředu.

„Shizuo?!“ vyhrkl Tom, ale bylo to bez reakce. Chtěl za ním vyrazit, ale strnul, když Shizuo chytil nějakou černovlásku za kapuci s bílím chundelatým lemem.

„Co to..! Oh Shizu-chan~“ Kanra se na něho nadšeně usmála. Úsměv byl ale pryč, když si všimla jeho výrazu. „Copak se stalo, že jsi naštvaný? Zase.“

„Ty..! Co to máš sakra na sobě?!“ vyštěkl Shizuo.

„Huh? Co tím myslíš?“

„Tady tohle!“ S těmi slovy začal Shizuo třást Izayou.

„Vždyť je to moje!“ vyhrkl informátor. Úspěšně se mu podařilo vytrhnout se Shizuovi. Hned na to se začal upravovat.

„Ne, to ne. Tohle nosí Izaya. Ty jsi moje Kanra a já nechci, abys nosila tenhle hadr.“ zavrčel Shizuo.

„Hadr?! Nebuď krutý, tohle není hadr.“ řekl ublíženě Izaya. „A vůbec, co je ti do toho, co já mám na sobě, majetnické zvíře?“ podivil se. „Dnes tady nejsem kvůli tobě, ale kvůli Shiki-sanovi, takže mě neotravuj.“

„Shiki…“ zavrčel podrážděně Shizuo.

Izaya se nadšeně rozesmál. „Neříkej mi, že na něho ještě pořád žárlíš~“

Shizuo si odfrkl.

Kanra mu začala upravovat motýlka, přestože to nebylo potřeba.

„Aww Shizu-chan, jsi opravdu rozkošný, když žárlíš, ale opravdu nemáš na co. Shiki-san a já spolu máme jen čistě pracovní vztah.“

„Jistě, až na to, že já nežárlím.“ odsekl Shizuo.

Izaya se uchechtl.

„A vůbec, když jdeš za ním, proč máš na sobě tohle?“ zeptal se Shizuo a rukou projel Izayovi v dlouhých vlasech.

„Kvůli práci. Shiki-san potřebuje partnerku na jednu akci a kdo by byl lepší společník, než mé rozkošné Já!“ rozzářila se Kanra.

Shizuo se zamračil.

„Aww Shizu-chan, děláš to zase.“ uculil se Izaya. Hned na to omotal ruce kolem Shizui a tiskl se k němu. „Nemusíš se bát... Tobě budu vždy věrná...“

„Tím si nejsem až tak jistý.“ zamumlal Shizuo.

Kanra se odtáhla a překvapeně na něho pohlédla. „Tohle bolelo, víš to?

„Ne, tak moc, jako to co by stalo tomu, s kým by jsi to udělala.“

„Shizu-chan zní jako gentleman.“ uchechtl se Izaya. „No nic, Shiki-san je tady. Ráda jsem tě viděla, Shizu-chan.“ zapředl spokojeně. Ještě mu vtiskl pusu na tvář, než se rozběhl k černému autu, které zastavilo u chodníku.

„Ale o tom hadru si promluvíme!“ křikl Shizuo.

„To není hadr!“ odsekl Izaya, než nastoupil do auta, které během chvíle odjelo.

„Shizuo...“ ozval se Tom.

Shizuo se na něho otočil. „Oh omlouvám se ze zdržení.“ řekl rychle na omluvu.

„Ne, to je v pořádku, máme čas, jen...“ Tom se odmlčel. „Řekl bych, že z kamarádky je už něco víc, že?“ dodal s úsměvem.

„Oh jo, Ano.“ Shizuo se rozpačitě usmál. Přitom se ohlédl směrem, kterým odjel Izaya. „Tak nějak se ji nemůžu zbavit.“ zamumlal, než následoval Toma.

„To co měla na sobě...“ začal Tom, ale Shizuo mi rychle skočil do řeči.

„Kanra si to sehnala, aby mě naštvala..." vyhrkl to první, co mu přišlo na mysl. "...že prý ji to sluší, takže se toho nezbaví.“

Tom jen pokýval hlavou s tím, že rozumí.

Ikebukuro si teprve zvykalo na to, že si místní monstrum někoho našlo. Ještě nebylo připravené na pravdu.

 

*-*

 

„Shizu-chan~!“ ozval se nadšený výkřik.

Shizuo si povzdechl. V tu chvíli mu Kanra skočila kolem krku.

„Dívej! Shiki-san byl tak hodný, že mě dovezl až k tobě~“

„Mám mu poslat děkovný dopis?“zabručel Shizuo.

„Fu-fu~ Shizu-chan, mohu u tebe dnes večer zůstat?“

Shizuo pokrčil rameny, zatímco si z kapsy vytáhl krabičku cigaret.

„Už zase?“

„Potřebuji se uklidnit.“

Kanra se odtáhla a usadila se vedle něho.

„Kde máš ten hadr?“

„Přestaň tomu tak říkat. Nechal jsem ho u Shiki-sana, protože ty by jsi mi ho určitě roztrhal.“ řekl trucovitě Izaya.

Shizuo si jen odfrkl.

„Už jsi skončil s prací?“

„Ne.“

Izaya se zamyšleně rozhlédl.

„Tom-san si šel jen něco vyřídit.“ řekl Shizuo, jako by četl Izayovi myšlenky a ukázal kamsi.

Kanra se přitáhla blíž k Shizuovi a opřela se o něho, zatímco pozorovala Toma, který telefonoval.

„… To mi připomíná!“ řekl náhle Izaya a narovnal se.

Shizuo potichu pokuřoval, aniž by spustil pohled z Izayi.

Informátor vylovil z kapsy mobil a rychle si v něm našel kontakt. „Má milovaná Namie~“ zapředl spokojeně.

Shizuo si opět uvědomil rozdílnost v jeho hlase. Kanra přeci jen zněla jinak než Izaya.

„Nebuď tak chladná, mám pro tebe dobrou zprávu.“ řekl Izaya skoro ublíženě. „Zítra nemusíš chodit do práce, ano?“ Izaya se zarazil, jelikož mu to Namie odsouhlasila a ukončila hovor dřív, než se stihl rozloučit. Co kdyby si to rozmyslel, že?

Když schoval telefon, Shizuo ho chytil kolem pasu a přitáhl si ho na klín.

„Co to..?“ Izaya zněl opět jako Kanra.

Shizuo ho tiskl k sobě, zatímco zabořil obličej do jeho krku.

Kanra se pousmála a pohladila Shizuo po vlasech.

 

„Tom-san!" rozzářil se Izaya.

„Kanra, že?“ ujišťoval se Tanaka, přestože věděl, že to není třeba.

Shizuo zvedl hlavu a pohlédl na Toma. Hned na to odstrčil Kanru a vstal.

„Hey!“ vyhrkl Izaya. Bez reakce.

„Můžeme jít?“ prohodil Shizuo.

Tom jen překvapeně zamrkal. „Ah... jo, jistě.“ řekl váhavě.

Jakmile to vyslovil, zavěsila se Kanra na Shizuovu paži.

„Co to děláš?“

„Dělám vám společnost, dokud neskončíte.“ pokrčil rameny Izaya.

Shizuo si s povzdechem zapálil další cigaretu.

„Jak se máte, Tom-san?“ změnil téma Izaya, zatímco mířili pryč.

 

*-*

 

„Ale no ták~ Zase minutka?“ zakňoural Izaya.

Shizuo protočil oči. Položil na stůl i svůj talíř a posadil se.

„Shizu-chan, proč stále kupuješ tohle? Ty jsi překvapivě dobrý kuchař.“ Izaya na vidličku nabodl masovou kuličku a poté ji zvedl do vzduchu. „Nejsi lepší než já, ale zvládneš lepší jídlo, než tohle.“

„Nemám čas na vaření.“ zamumlal Shizuo, který nezaujatě večeřel.

„Ale máš! Jsi prostě jen líný.“ odsekl Izaya.

Shizuo pokrčil rameny.

Izaya trucovitě našpulil rty, zatímco tiše jedl, ale dlouho mu to nevydrželo.

„Shizu-chan, slib, že mi něco uvaříš.“

„Huh?“

„Prosím~ Udělej to pro mě.“ škemrala Kanra. Přitom pozorovala Shizuu jak nejsmutněji to šlo.

Shizuo opět pokrčil rameny.

Izaya dlouze zaskučel. Trhl sebou, přeskočil stůl a přitiskl se k Shizuovi. „ProsímProsímProsím~ Udělej to pro sladkou Kanru. ProsímProsímPro…“

„Fajn!“ zavrčel Shizuo.

Izaya spokojeně zavrkal. K Shizuovu štěstí, zůstal sedět těsně u něho jak nejvíc to šlo.

 

*-*

 

„Neměla bys jít do práce?“ zamračil se Shizuo.

„Kvůli tobě jsem si udělala volno.“ zavrkal Izaya. Přitom se sladce díval na Shizuu, který se ho pokoušel zabít pohledem.

„Víš Shizuo, dneska bychom si mohli dát den volna.“ ozval se Tom.

Shizuo na něho překvapeně pohlédl. „Ale Tom-san…“

„No, dnes by nás čekali jen dva klienti, ale ti počkají do zítra. Já mám navíc pár věcí na vyřizování a teď když vím, že tady máš přítelkyni, tak se nebudu cítit provinile.“ Tom se nevinně usmál.

Shizuo jen zamrkal.

Kanra to pochopila a nadšením se rozzářila. Ihned se zavěsil na Shizuu. „Přeji pěkný den, Tom-san~“

Shizuo po ní šlehl pohledem.

„Tak dobře. Uvidíme se zítra.“ Tom se rozloučil mávnutím ruky, než zamířil pryč.

„Nenávidím tě.“ povzdechl si Shizuo.

„Huh? Jak to? Nemusíš pracovat…“

Shizuo neodpověděl. Nechal Izayu omotaného kolem své paže a strčil ruce do kapes, než vyrazil do kroku nevšímaje si překvapených pohledů kolemjdoucích.

„Shizu-chan~“ zakňourala Kanra.

„Hmm?“

Tentokrát neodpověděl Izaya.

„… Tak teda, co chceš?“ zeptal se po chvíli Shizuo.

Kanra na něho tázavě pohlédla.

„Chtěla jsi, ať ti uvařím. Tak teda, co chceš?“

Izaya se rozzářil nadšením.

 

*-*

 

Shizuo se rozhlížel po výrobcích v regále. Stále netušil co dělat. Musí to být něco rychlého a snadného.

„Shizu-Shizu!“ ozval se nadšený hlas.

Shizuo překvapeně pohlédl na Eriku. Za ní se zjevil Kadota a Walker.

„Oi, Shizuo, dlouho jsme se neviděli.“ prohodil Kadota.

Shizuo nestihl odpovědět, jelikož se zjevil Izaya.

„Kanra-chan!“ rozzářila se Erika.

„Erika-chan~ Doufám, že ten zítřek stále platí.“ usmála se Kanra. Přitom strčila něco Shizuovi do košíku.

„Samozřejmě!“ ujistila ji Erika.

„Vy se znáte?“ podivil se Shizuo trochu podrážděně.

„Přece si nemyslíš, že se nezačnu seznamovat s tvým okolím.“ ušklíbla se Kanra.

Shizuo si jí podezíravě prohlédl.

„Takže je to pravda, huh?“ ozval se Kyohei. „Už chvíli se skoro všude řeší, že sis našel přítelkyni.“

Shizuo nemohl říct, že o tom nevěděl.

„Už jsem se tě chtěl na to zeptat, ale nenašel jsem si čas…“

„Shizu-chan vám o tom rád poví u večeře.“ prohodila s úsměvem Kanra.

„Huh?! Cože?!“

„Ne, nechceme rušit, pokud máte…“

„Nebudete.“ mávl rukou Izaya. „Bude nás víc, než jen my dva.“

Shizuo ho provrtal pohledem. „Vážně? A kdo ještě?“

„Tom-san, Shinra-kun a ta gorila ze sushi baru…“

„Simon?“ ozval se Kadota váhavě.

„Ano, to je on!“ přikývl Izaya nadšeně. „Oh a Shinra-kun chce vzít i přítelkyni…“ odmlčel se, jelikož si všiml Shizuova výrazu.

Temné atmosféry si všimla i třetina the Van gangu.

„Nemyslím si, že…“

„Ale to je v pořádku.“ přerušila ho Kanra. „..že, Shizu-chan.“

Shizuo se zhluboka nadechl. Vůbec se mu nelíbilo, když Izaya dělal něco za jeho zády. Nikdy to nevěstilo nic dobrého. Dokonce ani teď, když už technicky zakopali válečnou sekyru.

„To je v pořádku, Kadoto.“ řekl až překvapivě klidným hlasem Shizuo. „Navíc, je to dlouho co jsme spolu naposledy jedli, ne?“

Dotachin se váhavě pousmál. „Jo, to je pravda.“

 

*-*

 

Večer proběhl v přátelském duchu. K Shizuovu překvapení, no nejspíš k úlevě, si nikdo nespojil Kanru s Izayou. Na Fleu ani nepřišlo téma.

V Kadotovi ale v polovině večera začalo klíčit určité podezření.

Přeci jen, Izaya může změnit vzhled a hlas, ale Dotachin je velice všímavý.

Neštěstí se podařilo Shizuovi a Izayovi veškerá podezření udusat už v zárodku.

_**[Kde jste se vy dva vlastně seznámili?]** _

„Potkal jsem ji na střední.“ zalhal Shizuo.

Tom zpozorněl. „Vážně? Nikdy jsem ji na škole neviděl.“ Tom nebyl typ co by proháněl sukně či něco takového, ale prostě měl o studentech přehled.

„.. Nastoupila rok po tom, co jsi dostudoval.“ řekl Shizuo. V duchu si nadával za to, že mu lže.

„Aha.“

„Hmm a co pak? Na vysoké jste přece nebyla.“

„Nah, odjela jsem do Anglie… Před měsícem jsem se vrátila, ale po celou dobu jsem s Shizuou neztratila kontakt.“ uculila se Kanra.

Na Shinrovi šlo vidět, že se chystá zeptat na něco ve smyslu ‘proč ses o ní nikdy nezmínil?‘, ale Izaya rychle zareagoval a tím se téma stočilo úplně někam jinam.

Po zbytek večera se k tomu už nedostali. Naštěstí.

 

 

 

 

 

_ **O měsíc později** _

 

 

„Není lepší způsob jak oslavit konec školního roku, než u Simona!“ řekl nadšeně Masaomi. „Jistě, jsou i jiné způsoby, ale myslím, že v Ruském sushi to bude pro tentokrát nejlepší.“

„Tak dobře... No stejně nemáme na výběr...“ přikývl Mikado s úsměvem a spolu s Anri následoval Masaomiho dovnitř.

„Moji milí studenti, vítejte!“ přivítal je Simon s širokým úsměvem.

Trojice ho pozdravila, než se vydala k pultu.

Mikado se kývnutím hlavy pozdravil s Kadotou, který seděl v jednom z boxů spolu se svými přáteli, Erikou, Walkerem a Saburou.

„Oh Vorona je zpátky z Ruska.“ prohodil Masaomi, když v boxu naproti the Van gangu uviděl sedět trojici vymahačů dluhů.

Vorona na něho pohlédla s trochou překvapení, když zaslechla své jméno. Ale během chvíle se opět otočila čelem k Tomovi.

„Ano, dnes se vrátila.“ potvrdil Dennis, zatímco chystal jejich objednávku.

„To je báječné! Vše se postupně vrací do normálu.“ pousmál se Mikado.

„Dnes tady máte plno...“ prohodil Masaomi.

Dennis jen přikývl.

„Shizuo-san..? Kde pak je Kanra- chan?“ zeptala se Anri.

„Už dva dny jsme ji neviděli.“ přidal se Masaomi, který pochopil, že z Dennise dnes žádný rozhovor nedostane.

„Je zalezlá doma kvůli práci.“ pokrčil rameny Shizuo.

„Měl by jste ji dovést ven. Mezi nás...“

„Skoro mi už začíná chybět její společnost.“

Dennis položil objednávku před studenty.

„Pozdravujte ji od nás.“ řekla s lehkým úsměvem Anri.

Shizuo jen přikývl. Děsilo ho, jak moc si všichni oblíbili Kanru.

Izaya hrál svou roli úžasně přesvědčivě. Všichni byli ochotni svěřit se roztomilé, přátelské Kanře. A většina byla naštvané na Shizuu vždy když se s Kanrou pohádali.

Kanra je přece zlatíčko, která za nic nemůže, ne?

„Promiň, Tome...“ řekl omluvně Shizuo, když mu začal zvonit telefon.

Tom přikývl s tím, že je to v pořádku a dál vykládal příběh Voroně, která seděla vedle něj.

„Cože? Ne, nemám na tebe čas.“ zamračil se Shizuo. „…No a co, že jsem u Simona? Mám snad právo na pauzu!“ Na chvíli odmlčel. „Rád bych ti připomněl, že mám práci!“ Náhle se zarazil a odtáhl telefon od ucha. Chvíli ho zmateně pozoroval, než ho opět schoval.

„Celty-san! Vítejte!“ usmál se Simon na nově příchozího zákazníka. Dnes to bude opravdu dobrý zisk.

 _ **[Zdravím.]**_ odpověděla rychle Celty.

„Copak si dáte? Něco malého nebo..?“

Celty zavrtěla hlavou a ukázala mu odpověď. _ **[Chci jen vzít něco Shinrovi. Dnes toho měl hodně na práci.]**_

„V tom případě se usaďte a já vám něco zabalím.“

 _ **[Děkuji.]**_ vyťukala Celty, než vyrazila k pultu, kde se usadila vedle Anri, se kterou se dala do řeči. 

V Ruském sushi probíhala tichá přátelská konverzace. Klidná atmosféra ale skončila, když dovnitř vstoupil Izaya.

Informátor projel místnost pohledem. Na tváři se mu vykouzlil úsměv, když spatřil Shizuu, který k němu seděl zády. Lepší už to být ani nemohlo.

„Hlavně klid, Shizuo.“ zamumlal zcela automaticky Tom.

Shizuo na něho tázavě pohlédl. Když si všiml, kam se dívá spolu s Voronou, chtěl se ohlédnout, ale to už měl Izayu na zádech.

Nikdo z přítomných nebyl schopen pohybu, když Izaya skočil Shizuovi kolem krku.

Všichni tušili, co se bude dít, ale nikdo nebyl schopen se jakkoliv zachránit. Vlastně se v duchu už loučili se sushi barem.

„Shizu-chan, ty už jsi zase kouřil.“ zabručel nespokojeně Izaya.

„Hmm... a co?“ odpověděl Shizuo a opět pohlédl na své sushi, kterému se začal věnovat.

Jeho klidná reakce všechny přítomné vyděsila. Ne, tohle nikdo nečekal. Všichni jen překvapeně zírali.

Až na Eriku, která se i usmívala.

„Nebuď protivný.“ zamračil se Izaya. Na tváři se mu ale hned vykouzlil úsměv.

„Co se stalo s Kanrou?“ zeptal se Shizuo.

„Já a Shiki-san jdeme… Řekněme, že ženy tam nejsou vítané.“ pousmál se Izaya.

Shizuo něco zavrčel na Shikiho adresu.

„Jsi tak rozkošný, když žárlíš.“

„Idiote…“

„... a když trucuješ.“ Dodal Izaya a vtiskl mu pusu na tvář.

„Sklapni..!“ zamračil se Shizuo.

„Kdybych přišel jako Kanra, tak by ti to nevadilo, že? Jsi opravdu zaujatý, Shizu-chan.“

Postupně všem v Ruském sushi došla jeho slova.

„Co to máš~?“ zeptal se Izaya se zájmem.

Shizuo zaváhal, ale nakonec mu dal kousek sushi, který chtěl původně sníst.

„Aww to je dobré.“ zapředl spokojeně Izaya. „Hey Simone! Tohle mi zabal!“ vyhrkl Izaya, aniž by odtrhl pohled od Shizuova sushi.

„Přestaň se ke mně tak tulit!“ zavrčel Shizuo.

„Večer ti to nevadilo!“ zaprotestoval Izaya.

Většina přítomných sebou překvapeně trhla a zalapala po dechu.

„Hmf... Co vlastně chceš?“ změnil téma Shizuo.

„Chtěl jsem se s tebou domluvit na ten zítřejší večer. Slíbil jsem Shiki-sanovi, že mu řeknu, jak dlouho mu můžu být k dispozici.“

Shizuo si odfrkl.

„Nebuď tak žárlivý.“ zavrkal Izaya a přivinul se k němu blíž.

„Řekni mu, že máš čas do sedmy… nebo raději do šesti.“ řekl Shizuo trochu podrážděně.

„Aww ty žárlíš!“ rozesmál se Izaya.

Shizuo se zamračil a nabral si na hůlky další kousek sushi.

„To chci!“ vyhrkl Izaya, ale Shizuo si to už vložil do úst.

Izaya trucovitě našpulil rty.

Shizuo neochotně vytáhl sushi ven z úst a strčil to Izayovi, který to ochotně přijal.

Izaya spokojeně dožvýkal sousto a polkl.

„Máš tady…“ zabručel Shizuo a prstem si poťukal na bradě.

„Huh…?“ Izaya vyklouzl jazykem ven, ale na rýži na bradě nemohl dosáhnout.

Shizuo si odfrkl. Zcela automaticky se naklonil a za pomoci jazyka dostal rýži Izayovi do úst. Byla to věc, která mu s Izayou přišla vcelku normální. Tak nějak si neuvědomoval přítomnost ostatních.

Informátor mu vrátil krátký polibek, než se odtáhl. Narozdíl od svého přítele o těch lidech věděl. 

Oba se červenali. No vlastně všichni přítomní zrudli.

Na Eriku toho bylo už moc a omdlela. Pravděpodobně radostí.

Kadota byl příliš překvapený chováním bývalých spolužáků, takže nevnímal fakt, že mu Erika omdlela do klína.

„Tak fajn… Uvidíme se u tebe.“ Zapředl Izaya, než vyskočil na nohy a utekl pryč.

Shizuovi chvíli trvalo, než zaznamenal hrobové ticho. Překvapeně zvedl hlavu.

Při pohledu na Toma a Voronu mu to došlo.

Shizuo svěsil rudnoucí hlavu.

Věděl, že se jejich vztah neutají, ale doufal, že se to dostane ven pomalu a klidně.

Způsobem, jakým se to stalo teď, se chtěl vyhnout.

„Fleo, ty idiote…“ zavrčel tiše.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omlouvám se za zpoždění, ale vdobě kdy jsem dávala tuhle kapitolu dohromady, jsem sledovala Ketsu… a to myslím mluví samo za sebe.


End file.
